Biwi No 1
by Ardhh Chaya
Summary: She can do anything...Anything...I don't know from where she got such a power...My wife is really best...This is story of my wife...
1. Chapter 1

**It is a new story on Dareya only read it and tell me whether I should proceed or not...**

 **Characters**

 **Abhijeet and Daya's father:** ACP

 **Daya and Shreya:** Main Protagonist..

 _Daya is talking to his friend about his dream girl..._

 **Daya:** Just wait and watch hum sab mein sab se zyada modern meri hi wife hogi...

 **Rahul:** Tu pagal ho gya hai...

 **Daya:** Arre main sach keh raha hu dekhna meri wife bahut hi smart hogi...

 **Rahul:** Rehan de...Atlast shaadi to tujhe tere baap ki pasand ki ladki se hi karni hai...

 **Daya:** No way...Main ussi se shaadi karunga jisse mera mann karega...

 _Just then Daya's phone rang...It was from his mother..._

 **Daya:** Kya hua maa?

 **D.m:** Beta tumhaari Dadi ki tabiiyat theek nahi hai...Jaldi ghar aa jaao...

 _Daya after hearing that with his friend moves towards his home...There are many relatives surrounded his grandmother...As he was moving there he saw his brother at door..._

 **Daya:;** Abhijeet dadi kaisi hai?

 **Abhijeet:** Dadi?Unhe kya hua?

 **Daya:** Maa ka to call aaya tha ki...

 _Just then Daya's mother came running there...She signalled something to Abhijeet..._

 **D.m:** Jaldi aa Daya beta...Teri dadi aakhiri saansein le rahi hai...Jaldi chal...

 _Daya sense something fishy and moves to Dadi's room..._

 **Daya:** Kya hua Dadi?Aap theek to hai na...

 _His grandmother clutches his eyes...Daya got to know she is acting strange..._

 **Daya:** Ho gaya aapka naatak Dadi...

 **D.m:** Kya bol raha hai tu...

 **Daya:** Maa mujhe yahaan bulaane ke liye yeah naatak karne ki kya zaroorat thi...

 **Dadi:** Plan mera tha beta...

 **Daya:** Aur kyun tha?

 **Dadi:** Beta ab tujhe shaadi kar leni chahiye...

 **Daya:** Mujhe shaadi nahi karni hai...

 **D.m:** Kyun nahi karni hai...

 **Dadi:** Tu kisi ko pasand to nahi karta...

 **Daya:** Abhi tak to nahi par shaadi main ussi se karunga jisse main pasand karunga...

 _Just then Daya's father enter...He is too strict by personality and both Daya and Abhijeet never ever tried to say no to his words..._

 **ACP:** Teri yeah baat kehte kehte 5 saal ho gaye hai...Agar aaj maa ko sach mein kuch ho jaata to...

 **Daya:** Kaise hota Papa...Dadi naatak kar rahi thi..

 **ACP:** Main nahi chahta ki maa ko itti se baat pe phir koi taqleef ho...Maa main kal hi ladkiyon ki families bulaata hu...Saahabzaade ki shaadi ab ho ke rahegi...

 **At Daya's room...**

 **Rahul:** Le bhai ab to teri shaadi pakki hai...

 **Daya:** Chahe baap kahe ya Dadi ya bhagwan khud aa ke mujhe order de mujhe abhi shaadi nahi karni...

 **Rahul:** 2 hafte mein teri shaadi pakki hai yaar...

 **Daya:** Vo decide karenge aur main kar lunga...

 **Rahul:** Ohoooo itni himmat aa gayi ki baap ke fasle ke khilaaf jaayega tu...

 **Daya:** Haan...Aisa hi samajh lo...Main darta hu kya...Baap ho ya dadi main kissi se nahi darta...Yeah meri shaadi hai...Final decision mera hoga...

 _Daya's father was standing at door...Rahul looked at him..._

 **ACP:** Kyun Daya tumhe koi problem hai shaadi se...

 _Daya looked at his father and he was not able to say anything due to fear..._

 **ACP:** Kaisa decision lena hai...

 **Daya:** Sir...Vo aapko to pata hai na ki shaadi min kitni taiyaariyaan karni hoti hai...Dress leni hai angoothi lena hai...Mangalsutra lena hai...

 **ACP:** Maine sab order kar diya tujhe sirf pehnana hai...

 **Daya:** Acha...aap yeah bhi kar chuke hai...Arre wah phir koi problem nahi hai...

 _Rahul smiled at Daya's antics...Daya's father moved from there..._

 **Rahul:** Sach mein...Bahut hi bahadur hai tu to...

 **So kal aa rahe hai humare Daya sir ko ladke waale dekhne aapke nazar mein dulhan ho to batana...Nahi to humare paas Shreya mam to hai hi...Wait for the next chappy...A new sweet and loving Dareya story...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the new chapter let's see with whom Daya's marriage is going to be fixed...**

 **Thank you so much all the reviewers you always kept me motivated...Thank you to silent reader i would love to know your opinions too about the story...**

 **Next day**

 _First girl Meenakshi...She was wearing specs..._

 **Meenakshi's father:** Kaafi padhi hai meri beti...12th pass hai...Khaana pakana to nahi aata...Par khaane mein number one hai...

 _Daya's father looked at his mother and with their wish say no to this girl...Daya and Rahul were standing at terrace looking all of that..._

 **Rahul:** Bhai tu to keh raha tha sab tere mann ka hoga...Mann ka hona to durr tujhe to ladki dkhne bhi nahi mil rahi...

 _Like this Daya's parents reject almost 10 to 15 girls...Daya looked outside his brother was standing..._

 **Daya:** Bhai aaj ke liye bahut hai na...Ab baad mein dekhenge ladki...

 **Abhijeet:** Arre yaar tu besabr kyun ho raha...Tujhe pata hai na...Gharwaalo ne Taarika ko 25 ladkiyaan reject kar ke pasand kiya tha...

 **Daya** : Haan aur mujhe yeah bhi pata hai...Ki aap 25 ghatiya ldki issliye laaye the kyun ki 26 number pe sab ko Taarika pasand aa jaaye...

 **Abhijeet:** Arre dheere bol papa se pitwaayega kya?

 **Daya:** Bhaiya yeah galat baat hai aapne khud to love marriage ki...Aur meri shaadi aise ho rahi hai bandook ke nok par...

 **Abhijeet:** Bhai tujhe kisne manna kiya tha love marriage ke liye...34saal ka ho gya hai tu...Abhi tak koi ladki nahi pasand aayi...Ab hum kya kar sakte hai...

 _After looking 20 girls...Daya's parent took a relief..._

 **AT NIGHT**

 _Everyone are seated...Suddenly they heard a door bell..._

 **Worker:** Sahab ji koi Vishnu ji aaye hai...

 **ACP:** Maa yeah Vishnu to wahi hai na jo humare yahaan kaam karta tha...

 **Dadi:** Haan yeah aur uski beti kya naam tha uska Shreya...Ghar ke chotte mote kaam karte the...

 **D.m:** Andar le aayiye unhe...

 _Daya looked at door...A simple and sober person was standing at door...With a girl...She was wearing a simple suit..._

 **Daya:** Bhabhi yeah log kaun hai...

 **Taarika:** Daya pata nahi maa keh rahi yeah humare ghar mein kareeban 20 saal pehle kaam karte the...Aur vo unki beti hai...

 _Vishnu and Shreya seated at sofa...Vishnu goes to touch Dadi's feet..._

 **Vishnu:** Sahab ji aap ke aashirwaad se meri zindagi sudar gayi...

 **ACP:** Arre Kaha Vishnu yeah to tumhari mehnat ka phal hai...Aur tumhari gudiya Shreya ki zidd...Kaafi pyaari bachi hai...

 **Vishnu:** Sahab ji yeah meri beti Shreya...Choti si thi yahaan chote mote kaam karti thi...

 **Dadi:** Hume yaad hai...Aao Shreya yahaan baitho...

 _Shreya goes and sit near Dadi..._

 **D.m:** Ab dekho kitni chup chup ho gayi hai...Bachpan kitna ladhti thi yeah aapse...

 _Shreya just smiled..._

 **Vishnu:** Ab badi ho gayi hai...Hum ab yahi rahenge...Shreya ke liye ek acha sa rishta mil jaaye to baat ban jaaye...

 _Dadi and D.m looked towards each other and smile...Daya was looking towards them he knows what is coming next...After an hour both Vishnu and Shreya left..._

 **Dadi:** Mujhe to Shreya bahut achi lagi...

 **D.m:** Haan ji humein Shreya se achi ladki nahi mil sakti humaare Daya ke liye...

 **ACP:** Phir theek hai main kal hi Vishnu se baat kar ke rishta pakka karata hu...

 **NEXT DAY...**

 _ACP goes and fixed Daya's marriage with Shreya...All the rituals goes on very fastly...Both families want their respective children to settle down..._

 **Daya:** Kya karun Rahul tu hi bata kal shaadi hai aur main kuch nahi kar sakta...

 **Rahul:** EK idea hai...

 **Daya:** Kya...

 **Rahul:** Tu uncle ke darr se na nahi kar sakta par Shreya to Na kar sakti hai na...

 **Daya:** Haan...Yeah to hai...

 _Rahul shared the plan and both Daya and Rahul smiled mischieveiously...DAya enters to Shreya's room...Her house is too small...She was sleeping peacefully...As he saw her he smiled..._

 **Daya:** Shreya...Shreya...

 _Shreya opens her eyes and shocked to saw him there..._

 **Shreya:** Ji aap...aap yahaan kya kar rahe hai...Maa ne kaha tha shaadi se pehle nahi milna hai...Apshagun hota hai...

 _Daya starts acting as drunkard..._

 **Daya:** Apshagun to hone waala hai...

 **Shreya:** Aapne sharaab pee hai...

 **Daya:** Haan zyada nahi bas 4 bottle...

 **Shreya:** 4 bottle...

 **Daya:** Vo juaa khelne ke baad thori si chadha li...

 **Shreya:** Aap juaa bhi khelte hai...

 **Daya:** Haan tab hi to keh raha hu tum iss shaadi ke liye na kar do kyun khamakha apni zindagi kharaab kar rahi ho...

 **Shreya:** Agar aapko na karna hai...To aap kariye mujhse kyun keh rahe hai...

 **Daya:** Main keh raha hu...Na kar do...To kar do...You gawaar...Naukrani nahi to...

 **Shreya:** Suniye aap ke high mera matlab hai ameer ghar mein yeah parampara hogi rishta jodh ke todhne ki humare yahaan nahi hai...Hum middle class log ek hi shaadi karte aur usse zindagi bhar nibhaate hai...

 **Daya:** Tumhe samajh nahi aa raha main yeah shaadi nahi karna chahta...Sab jaan ke bhi tum na nahi kar rahi...

 **Shreya:** Na karne se mere Baba ki bahut badnaami hogi...Main na nahi kar sakti...

 **Daya:** You know what you are selfish...You just want to be a princess of big mansion...Pati vati nahi chahiye tumhe...Mehal chahiye...

 **Shreya:** Jo aapko sochna hai aap soch lijiye...Main majboor hun...Main na nahi kar sakti...Agar phir bhi aapko shaadi nahi karni to aap manna kar dijiye...

 **Daya:** So you want to come at that mansion...I promise you miss Shreya i will make you out of that house...

 **Shreya:** Vo dekha jaayega...Abhi koi aapko na dekh le...Issliye ghar se baahar jaayiye...

 _Daya just got fed up by talking to Shreya he moved to his house...The day of marriage arrived...The wedding goes smoothly...Shreya was welcomed fully heartedly by whole family...Only Daya does'nt want her to be his wife..._

 **So Daya and Shreya finally got married...So what would happened? Will Daya ever going to accept Shreya...How will Shrya adjust at Daya's house...**

 **Wait for the next chapter and KEEP LOVING DAREYA...**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much everyone for loving this story and reviewing it...**

 **Dear Sweety actually it is difficult for me to write on any couple dimaag mein sirf Dareya chaaye rehte hai still i will try to wrrite on them if idea aaya to...I will really try my best...Thanks for request...**

 **Here is the new chappy...**

 **Rahul:** Aakhir bhai tu ho hi gaya kaamwala...

 **Daya:** Chup ho jaa...

 **Rahul:** Arre maine kya galat bola...Kaamwaali ka pati Kaamwala hi to hoga na...

 **Daya:** Main uska koi pati vati nahi hu...Ussi ne kaha tha na hum high class ke log kabhi bhi rishta tod dete hai...So now you see Miss Shreya yeah rishta main kaise todhta hu...

 _Daya went to his room...He saw Shreya seated there...Daya took a pillow and put it at sofa..._

 **Daya:** Utho...

 **Shreya:** Kya?

 **Daya:** Suna nahi tumne Utho?

 _Shreya stands up..._

 **Daya:** Iss bed pe meri padhi likhi modern khayaalo waali wife ki jagah hai tumhari nahi...I have seen your family members they were seated at floor...Tumhe to aadat hogi niche sone ki...But still jab tumne shaadi kar hi li hai to sofe pe to so hi sakti ho...

 _Tears fell from Shreya's eyes...She wipes them off...She was about to sleep...But she got up and came towards the bed..._

 **Daya:** Kya kar rahi ho tum haan...

 **Shreya:** Dariye mat main vo...

 _Shreya forward him glass of milk..._

 **Shreya:** Vo maa ne kaha tha ki aap ko pilaa dun...

 _Shreya bends down and touches his feet..._

 **Daya:** What's that?

 **Shreya:** Vo maa ne kaha tha pati ke paao chuna...

 **Daya:** See yeah sab middle class family mein acha lagta hai...I know tum zyada padhi likhi nahi ho...Tumhe nahi pata hoga lekin aaj kal aurat mard barabar hote hai...So you don't have to touch my feet...

 _Shreya nodded..._

 **Daya:** Sir kya hilaa rahi ho...Main keh raha hu mera paanv mat chuna...Do you understand?Tumse baat karne ke liye i have to bring a dictionary with me...Yeah middle class rituals...

 **Shreya:** Maaf kariyega...Yeah sab mujhe aapki maa ne bataya tha...Meri maa ka to dehant bahut saal pehle ho gaya hai...

 **Daya:** So what?Koi padhi likhi ladki iss baat ko nahi maanti...

 _Shreya smiled and went to sofa and slept..._

 **Next morning...**

 **At 10:30...**

 **Abhijeet:** Bhai uth jaa kitna soyega tu...

 **Daya:** Sone do na...Bhai iss shaadi ke jhamele mein main vaise hi so nahi paata tha...

 **Abhijeet:** Uth jaa varna bureau mein ACP sir tera tabla baja denge...

 _Daya got up with jerk..._

 **Daya:** No bhai aaj to sunday hai chutti...You fooled me...

 **Abhijeet:** Chal jaldi neeche aa...

 **At dining table...**

 **Daya:** Waah bhabhi aaj aapne kya khaana banaya hai it's too tasty...

 _Abhijeet smiled..._

 **Daya:** Bhabhi aap bahut kuch seekh gayi hai yahaan rehte rehte...

 **Dadi:** Arre bewkoof...Yeah khaana Taarika ne nahi Shreya ne banaya hai...

 **Daya:** Shreya ne...

 **Taarika:** Aur nahi to kya Daya...Pata hai Shreya ka haath kitna set hai...Itni jaldi khaana banaati hai...

 **ACP:** Sahi baat hai...Shreya ke haath mein jaadu hai...

 _Everyone praise Shreya and they even gave her money for her first rasoi...As she come to the room...She saw Daya's irritated face..._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua ji?

 **Daya:** Kya hua...Tumhe pata bhi hai kya kiya tumne...

 **Shreya:** Maine kya kiya...

 **Daya:** Tum kya cook ho?Ok one minute i mean to say bawarchi ho...Kya zaroorat thi acha khaana banane ki...

 **Shreya:** Aap aakhir chahte kya hai...

 **Daya:** I want ki meri wife modern hu best ho...Aur aaj kal ki ladkiyaan khaana banana nahi jaanti...You know what...Vo saari pehnna nahi jaanti...Vo make up karna jaanti hai...Jisme vo teen ghante leti hai...

 **Shreya:** Aap chahte ki main make up karun...

 **Daya:** Tumhe make up karna aata bhi hai...Tum yeah so called laal colour ki ajjeb saari pehan logi yeah gale mein mangalsutra daal logi aur yeah maang mein sindoor ko make up kehti ho...It's too bad...Tum gawaar ho bilkul gawaar...

 **Shreya:** Ji ek baat aapse keh du...yeah laal colour ki saari yeah mangalsutra aur yeah sindoor make up nahi hai jaanti hu main...Maa ne di thi saari kyun ki nayi dulhan ko apne pati ke liye yeah sab pehnna padhta hai...Aap...

 **Daya** : Mujhe nahi sunni tumhari baat...Yeah Rahul kahaan hai...

 _Daya went from there...He even does'nt listen to her...Here Shreya saw Taarika standing at door..._

 **Taarika** : I am sorry Shreya...Tumhe itna kuch sehna padh raha hai...Daya dil ka buraa nahi hai...

 **Shreya:** I know that Bhabhi...I know he is very well mannered...It's just he does'nt want to marry a middle class girl...

 **Taarika:** Nahi vo bas tumse issliye nafrat kar raha hai kyun ki usse lagta hai ki tum gawaar ho...Main usse bata deti hu...

 **Shreya:** Nahi bhabhi...Aap unhe nahi batayengi...Unhe pata nahi chalna chahiye ki main bhi ek Cid officer hun...

 **Taarika:** Par kyun?

 **Shreya:** Kyun Ki main chahti hu...Vo meri aise izzat kare...Mujhe ek cid inspector ke kaaran izzat na mile...Taarika di Daya ne meri family ko dekha unhe dekh ke usne meri image bana li...

 **Taarika:** Tum kehna kya chahti ho Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Bhabhi meri family bhi to main hi hu na...Agar Daya mujhe modern samajh ke pyaar kar bhi le...To kya vo meri family ko vo izzat degnge...Daya ne ek cid inspector se nahi ek kaamwaale ke beti Shreya se shaadi ki hai...Yeah baat samajhni hogi main yeah bardaasht nahi kar sakti ki vo mere papa ko vo izzat na de jo vo deserve kar sakte hai...Aur ek na ek din vo yeah karenge...Aur yeah main kar ke rahungi...

 **Taarika** : Main tumhare saath hun Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Aap bas itna kariye bhabhi bhaiya se keh ke mujhe kuch din ki chutti dilaa dijiye...I mean main file work karungi bas field pe nahi jaaungi...Jisse Daya ko mujh pe shaq na ho...Iss time mein main Daya ko apne rituals samjhaane ki koshish karungi...Humare beech ke difference ko sambhalne ki koshish karungi...

 **Taarika:** Ok...

 _Shreya smiled...And get ready for her plan..._

 **So i end this chappy here tell me how was it...PLEASE DO REVIEW**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**  
 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for that much of love and reviewing this story...Here is the new chapter for all of you...Thanks to all silent readers...**

 _After some time Daya entered at his room with Rahul..._

 **Rahul:** Bhai yeah tera hi room hai na...

 **Daya:** Haan...Kyun...

 **Rahul:** Vo aaj tak itna saaf dikha nahi na issliye...

 **Daya:** Kehna kya chahta hai...

 **Rahul:** Arre to isme buraa kya hai yaar ab kaam waali se shaadi ki hai to safaai to hogi hi na...

 _Daya got angy after hearing that..._

 **Daya:** Dost hai na tu mera help karwaa usse iss ghar se bhagaane mein meri...

 _Shreya listened everything behind the gate...Rahul and daya planned new thing at that time...They high figh to each other whereas Shreya smiled at their actics..._

 **AT DINNER TIME...**

 **Daya:** dadi kaafi din ho gaye aaj to italian khaane kaa mann hai...

 **Dadi:** Arre haan mann to mera bhi hai...Par tera khadoos baap maanega kya?

 **Daya:** Khadoos papa ka to pata nahi par yeah Taarika Bhabhi kaha hai?Vahi to banayegi na...Nahi to maa ko keh deta hu...

 **Rahul** : Kyun Bhai?Ab to choti bhabhi aa gayi hai unse banwaa...Ab kya bhabhi aur maa ko pareshan karna kyun Dadi sahi keh raha hu na Dadi main...

 **Shreya:** Bilkul sahi keh rahe hai aap Rahul bhaiya...

 _Shreya came there with bowl...It contains italian..._

 **Rahul:** Bhaiya...Who is Bhaiya here?

 **Daya:** So what do you think she will call you?Idiot...

 **Dadi:** Arre wah Shreya aisi hi hoti hai biwi Daya dekh tere mann ki baat jaan gayi...

 **Daya:** Haan Dadi...Par yeah khaane laayak to hoga na...

 **Rahul:** Arre kya keh raha hai Daya it's too tasty...Shreya tumhare haath mein to jaadu hai...

 _Daya looked at Rahul who is busy in eating as if he got to see the food after so many years...Daya cursed him...And without any option start eating the food...As he eats it...He sense it...This was the best dish he ever eats in his life...He smiled while looking towards Shreya...As Shreya looked towards him he changed his glances..._

 **AT ROOM**

 **Shreya:** Ji vo khaana kaisa laga aapko...

 **Daya:** Haan...Theek hi tha...

 **Shreya:** Sirf theek tha...

 **Daya:** Haan...To theek tha...to theek hi bolunga mujhse jhooti tareef nahi hoti...

 **Shreya(smiled):** Sahi baat hai...Ji maine pehle baar itaaali khaana banaya tha...

 _Shreya said wrong word just because she wants to hide the fact she is educated..._

 **Daya:** Khaane ka naam to liya nahi jaata banaogi kya...Tumhe hindi ke allawa koi language aati bhi hai?

 **Shreya:** Kyun ji?Aapne hi ek TV jo aata hai kya kehte hai usse

 **Daya:** Interview...

 **Shreya:** Haan ussi mein kaha tha hum hindustani ho ke apne reeti riwaazo ko nahi maanenge to aur kaun maanega...Agar hum uski izzat nahi karenge...To aur kaun karega...

 **Daya:** Haan...Mujhe pata hai...Hindi bolne mein problem nahi hai...It's like...Kal kabhi tumhe zaroorat padhe you should know how to deal with it...That's why english is important...

 **Shreya:** Acha...

 **Daya:** Acha?

 **Shreya:** Main aapka matlab samajh gayi...Vaise ek baat bolun...

 **Daya:** Haan...

 **Shreya:** Aap khud bhi nahi jaante aapko kya pasand hai...Jis din aap yeah jaan jaayenge aapko kya chahiye uss din aapko vai milega jo aapko chahiye...

 _Shreya went down without listening to Daya...After completing the house chores she came to the room and saw Daya sleeping comfortably in his bed...She covers him with blanket..._

 **Shreya(pov):** I am sorry Daya...i know main galat kar rahi hu...But what i can do?Main chahti hu you accept me...But you should also accept my family,my culture...Haan mere papa aapke yahaan kaam karte the...Yeah difference humme rahega hi...I will make sure ki main aapki life mein apni aur meri family ki space banna paaun...

 _Shreya went to sofa and slept their...After some time...Daya open his eyes and look toward Shreya she was sleeping without having any blanket...She is shivering due to low temprature...He went to his almirah...And start searching blanket...He took almost all his clothes...Shreya open her eyes..._

 **Shreya:** Aap kuch dhoond rahe hai...

 **Daya:** Haan...Vo...

 **Shreya:** Kya?

 **Daya:** Vo...Main tumhara naukar nahi hu...Vo to tum kaanp rahi thi to...I thought...Tumhe blanket udhaa dun...

 _Shreya smiled..._

 **Shreya:** Main nikaal deti hu...

 _Shreya took out the blanket..._

 **Daya:** Vo kapde thore se girr gaye...

 **Shreya:** Koi nahi main rakh dungi...

 _Shreya starts folding them..._

 **Daya:** Yaar tumhe raat mein kaamwaali baai banne ki kya zaroorat hai...

 _Daya took all the clothes and just put them in almirah..._

 **Daya:** Ab so jaao...Kal uth ke kar dena...

 _Shreya went to sofa..._

 **Shreya:** Thaanku...

 **Daya(smiled):** It's not Thaanku...It's thank you...

 **Shreya:** Haan wahi thank you...

 **Daya:** Your welcome...

 _And they drifted to sleep..._

 **So I end this chapter here tell me how was it?Please do review...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**  
 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much everyone for all of your reviews actually I have prewritten first 7 chapters of this story that's why posting it fast I hope you all will like it...**

 **Thanks for your reviews and thanks to all silent readers...**

 _Every Day Daya and Rahul plan something so that Shreya has to leave their mansion and daily Shreya does something to save herself there..._

 **At once...**

 **Daya:** Chal aaj Shreya ko din bhar tang karenge...Kya pata vo tang aa ke bhaag jaaye...Shreya meri almirah kaun lagayega...

 _Shreya comes and start putting files and clothes at his almirah..._

 **Daya:** SHreya yeah mere kapde dhul dena...

 _Shreya does that..._

 **Daya:** SHreya vo mera mann kheer khaane ko kar raha hai...

 _Shreya made kheer for him..._

 _Daya was shocked whatever he said she does that smilingly...She never complains just does all of the work happily...It was not easy to tolerate it atlast he asks her..._

 **Daya:** Shreya main tumhe kareeban 1 mahine se bhaga raha hu...Yeah kar do...Vo kar do...Agar tumhari jagah koyi bhi ladki hoti to bhaag jaati...Tumhe koi farq nahi padhta kya...

 **Shreya:** Ji aapko chod ke ek ameer ladki jaati...Kyun ki unhe aadat hoti hai...Kaam chodhne ki main ek middle class family se hu...Kaam karna humari aadat hi nahi...zaroorat bhi hai...Aisi choti baaton se main aapko chodh ke nahi jaane waali...

 _Daya was shocked to listen that...He knows he had to made a big reason to made Shreya out of the house..._

 **One day**

 _ACP has to attend the event...And he has to wear an important outfit..._

 **Rahul:** Bhai agar yeah plan successful raha na to Shreya ghar se baahar samjho...

 **Daya;** Haan bhai...Papa ko unki cheezo mein koi buraai nahi chahiye...

 _Daya and Rahul starts eating samosa...Daya saw Shreya and he ask her to pass sauce...Daya put his feet while she is coming...Shreya by mistanke put sauce at ACP's outfit..._

 **Rahul:** Hey bhagwan Shreya...Yeah tumne kya kar diya...

 **Daya:** Ho...Ab to Papa tumhe nahi chodenge...

 **Rahul:** Bhabhi ek idea hai...Aap apne ghar chale jayiye main keh dunga...

 **Daya:** Ki yeah mujhse gir gaya...Jaao Shreya tum ghar jaao...

 _Shreya looked at both of them...She took the outfit...Both DAya and Rahul smiled and handshake at their win...But after an hour Shreya cameback..._

 **Daya:** Tum...Tum ghar nahi gayi...

 **Shreya:** Nahi ji...Patni pati ka ghar chod ke nahi jaati...

 **Daya:** Vo outfit you know Papa ka gussa...

 **Shreya:** Yeah Dekhiye...

 _There is no stain in outfit..._

 **Daya** : Yeah kaise kiya tumne...

 **Shreya:** Maine yeah kapde ko dhul ke phir dye kar diya dekhiye daag gaayab...ab to Papa nahi daantenge...

 **Daya:** Kya?

 _Daya put his hand at his head as he know he fali once more...Shreya went outside and smile at her one more victory..._

 _Once both DAya and Rahul planned to show Shreya Daya has external maritial affair...And that's why Rahul become girl...He wear a sari...As Shreya came out of her room...She saw both of them hugging each other..._

 _Shreya looked at both of them...Rahul from backside and just pass from there as if she does'nt saw anything...Daya came running to her..._

 **Daya:** Shreya tum apne ghar ja rahi ho?

 **Shreya:** Kyun ji?Main ghar kyun jaaungi...

 **Daya:** Vo tumne mujh uske saath dekha...Vo na mera affair chal raha hai main tumhe batana bhool gaya tha...

 **Shreya:** Acha ji...JI aap aadmi nahi hai?

 **Daya:** Kya matlab hai tumhara...Aadmi hi hunn main...

 **Shreya:** To phir aap agar Rahul bhaiya ko gale lagayenge to mujhe kya pareshani hogi...

 _Daya mouth get open..._

 **Daya:** Yaar Cid office main hu...Tumhe kaise pata chala ki vo Rahul hai...

 **Shreya:** Unke jooto se...Kahiyega next time joote change kar le...

 **Daya** : Tumhe kya lagta hai main ek aur baar flop plan introduce karunga...Iss baar main new girlfriend laaunga...

 **Shreya(smiled):** Rehne dijiye ji aapke bas ka nahi hai 5 saal se ek ladki to aapse dhoondi nahi gayi...Main ek nayi dost laaunga...Main aapki biwi hu mujhe pata hai...Aapse nahi hoga...

 _Shreya went from their smiling once more..._

 **Daya:** I will do that you just wait and watch...Tumhe to main bhaga ke rahunga...

 **Shreya:** Dekha jaayega...Kaun bhagta hai...Abhi aap dheere boliye papaji andar so rahe hai...

 _Daya got terrified in ACP's name and ran from there..._

 _Daya was having fever that day...He got an idea so that Shreya will go out of his room...His life...He exchanged tablets with expiry tablets and took them with Shreya's hand..._

 _After an hour he starts vomiting..._

 **Dadi:** Dekh Taarika kya ho gaya mere bache ko...

 **Daya(acting):** Dadi Dadi main marne waala hu...

 **Taarika:** Daya tumhe yeah tablet kisne di...

 **Daya(innocently):** SHreya ne...Kyun bhabhi kuch baat hai kya...

 **Taarika:** SHreya tumne expiry date nahi check ki...

 **Shreya:** Vo...Vo mujhe dhyaan nahi raha...

 **Taarika:** Dhyaan nahi raha ka kya matlab hai...Tumhe pata hai...Kitna dangeroous hai yeah sab...

 **Daya:** Bhabhi bhabhi shaant ho jayiye...Kahaan se dekhti vo...Bechaari thehri anpad gawaar...Tabhi to main kehta hun aaj kal padhi likhi wife hona bahut zaoori hai...

 **Dadi:** Arre to yeah kya kam padhi likhi hai...Yeah bhi to...

 _Taarika understand the matter so she cut Dadi at mid..._

 **Taarika:** Dadi ab Daya theek hai...Ulti ho gayi iss wajah se ghabraane ki baat nahi hai...

 _Both Dadi and taarika went..._

 **Shreya:** Aapne kiya na yeah sab?

 **Daya(innocently):** Maine kya kiya...

 **Shreya:** Main ghar chali jaaun...Uske liye aap pehle hi bahut kuch kar chuke hai...Maine aapse kabhi kuch nahi kaha...Par...

 **Daya(happily):** Par...Iss baar tumhe buraa laga aur ab tum ghar jaa rahi ho...

 **Shreya:** Bilkul nahi...MAin yahi hu...Aur aap kaan khol ke sunn lijiye agar aapne next time aisa kuch kiya na to main...Main aapko Kaadha banake pilaaungi...Aur aap jaante nahi hai ki vo kitna kadwaa hota hai...

 **Daya(scared):** Tum mujhe darra rahi ho...

 **Shreya:** Nahi dhamki de rahi hu...Agli baar se sambhal ke...

 _Shreya went out of the room..._

 _Daya banged his head on his cousion one more flop program ends there..._

 _ **So I end this chapter here tell me how was it...Do you like it...**_

 _ **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**_

 _ **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**_


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the new update for all of you...Thank you so much to all silent readers and for all the reviews...**

 _Daya got fed up it is more than 1 month and he is not able to do anything to make Shreya out of the house..._

 **Rahul:** Don't worry Daya...Ab Shreya yahaan se nikal ke rahegi...

 **Daya:** Aisa kya kiya hai tune...

 **Rahul:** Bhai agar tu chahta hai ki bhabhi yahaan se nikale to jo main kahun kar...

 **Daya:** Kya kiya tune...

 _Rahul told him everything..._

 **Daya:** Pagal hai kya...Yeah galat hai...

 **Rahul:** Yaar Daya kuch galat nahi hai...Yeah jung hai isme sab jaayaz hai...Tu chahta hai na Shreya ghar se jaaye...To isse zyada sahi kuch nahi hai...

 **Daya:** Par...

 **Rahul:** Phir rona mat...5 baje utha degi teri biwi pooja karaayegi tujhse...Sabji laayiyo...Phir banayiyo bhi...

 **Daya:** Theek hai...Sahi hai...Kuch bhi kar par usse yahaan se baahar kar...

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Dadi:** Taarika bahu...Bahu...Jaldi aao...

 **D.m:** Kya hua maa?Aap itna pareshaan kyun hai...

 **Taarika:** Haan Dadi...Baat kya hai?

 **Dadi:** Beta mera khaandaani haar almirah mein nahi hai...

 **Rahul:** Kya Aunty?Kahaan ja sakta hai haar...

 **Dadi:** Pata nahi beta...Kaafi mehenga haar hai vo...

 **D.m:** Maa ji humein police ko bulaana chahiye...

 **Rahul:** Kya Dadi...Police ko bulaane se pehle ek baar ghar mein check kar lijiye...Kya pata yahin kahin padha ho...

 **Taarika:** Haan dekh lete hai dadi...

 _Everyone start searching the necklace...Shreya came there...She moved to Dadi and ask her what they were searching..._

 **Dadi:** Beta humara khaandaani haar kho gaya hai...Kahin mil nahi raha...Tum bhi dhoondne mein help karo...

 **Shreya:** Ji...Dadi...

 _Everyone searched it everywhere and finally Taarika moved to Shreya's room...She saw the necklace their...She was about to bring it swiftly but Daya's mother saw her coming out of Shreya's room..._

 **D.m:** Kahaan se milaa haar tumhe Taarika...

 **Taarika:** Maa vo hall mein tha...

 **Rahul:** Hall mein...

 **D.m:** Jhooth keh rahi ho tum Taarika...

 **Taarika:** Main jhooth kyun bolungi maa...

 **D.m:** Dekha tha maine tumhe Shreya ke room se nikalte hue...Shreya beta agar tumhe haar chahiye tha...To maang leti...Churaane ki kya zaroorat thi...

 **Shreya:** Maa...Maine haar nahi liya hai...

 **D.m:** Shreya please ab jhooth mat bolo...

 **Rahul:** Bhabhi chichi aapko apne ghar mein chori karne ki kya zaroorat padh gayi...

 **Dadi:** Shreya beta tumne aaj humara vishwas todh diya...Yeah bahut galat kiya tumne...

 **At night...**

 _As Daya enters the room...He saw room's light is off...As he on's it...He saw Shreya crying...He went to her..._

 **Daya:** Kya hua Shreya?

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahi...

 **Daya:** Batao Shreya kya hua...

 _Shreya starts crying and she hugs Daya tightly...Daya feel something different he put his hand at her head..._

 **Daya:** Kya hua Shreya batao bhi...

 _Shreya told him everything...Daya knows it was because of Rahul's plan..._

 **Shreya:** Main sach keh rahi hu ji maine chori nahi ki...Main chor nahi hu...

 **Daya:** Koi baat nahi Shreya sab yeah baat bhool jaayenge kuch din mein tum bhi bhool jaao...

 **Shreya:** Nahi ji...Baat bhulne ki nahi hai...Baat mere swabhimaan ki hai...Main chor nahi hu ji...Maine bahut samay apni zindagi bhuke reh ke bitaaya hai...Kayi raat sirf paani pee ke soyi hu...Chhori karni hoti to tab karti...

 _Daya felt bad...He holds her hand and moves with Shreya to Dadi and his mother..._

 **D.m:** Kya hua Daya?

 **Daya:** Maa...Shreya ne koi chori nahi ki...

 **Dadi:** Beta hum uss baat ko bhul chuke hai...Tum bhi khatam karo...

 **Daya:** Nahi Dadi baat khatam tab hogi jab Shreya ke sir se jhootha aarop hatega...Dadi aapne kuch din pehle kaha tha...Puraane gehne polish karaane hai...Main aap ke room mein aaya tha...Dhyaan nahi tha to galti se vo haar utha liya...Issliye vo mere room mein tha...Shreya ne kuch nahi kiya...

 _Shreya looked at Daya...He went from there...daya's family apologizes with Shreya...She came back to her room..._

 **Shreya:** Thank you ji...Aaj pehli baar aapne mera saath diya hai...

 **Daya:** Please Shreya...Main koi buraa insaan nahi hu...Tumhe main apne saath nahi chahta but still humein saath rehna padh raha hai...Tumhe pata hai main iss rishte se dukhi hu...To tum kyun rishta nahi tod deti...

 _Shreya looked at him..._

 **Daya:** Khatam kar do rishte ko...Khud jeeyo aur mujhe bhi jeene do...

 _Daya went from there half heartedly..._

 **Shreya(pov):** Kaise khatam kar dun Daya...Kaise jab tak mera bas chalega...MAin koshish karti rahungi agar aap rishta todh sakte hai...Uss ki koshish nahi chodenge to main kaise isse jodna tod dun...

 **So here I end this chapter I will wait for all of yoour lovely reviews...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**  
 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the new chapter thank you for all the reviews and thanks to all the silent readers….**

 **Next DAY**

 _Daya was getting ready when Taarika came to his room..._

 **Taarika:** Daya...

 **Daya:** Haan bhabhi boliye...

 **Taarika:** Daya kal jo hua mujhe acha nahi laga...Mujhe pata hai Shreya aisa nahi kar sakti...MAine koshish ki thi...Par...

 **Daya:** Koi baat nahi Bhabhi...It's ok...

 **Taarika:** Daya ek kaam karoge...

 **Daya:** Kya?

 **Taarika:** Shreya ko movie dekhni thi kya tum usse le jaaoge...Tum shaadi ke baad bhi kahin nahi gaye...Kam se kam usse movie to dikhaa aao...

 **Daya:** Par bhabhi...

 **Taarika:** Please Daya...

 **Daya:** Theek hai main Rahul se kahunga vo ticket book kar dega...

 _At night Daya and Shreya came to the mall...Shreya has wearing a red saree..._

 **Daya:** Aa gaya Rahul...

 **Rahul:** Le bhai teri ticket...Yeah kya tu bhabhi ko bhi laaya hai...

 **Daya:** Aur kiske liye tujhe main do ticket lene ko kahunga...

 **Rahul:** Par main vo...Vo...

 **Daya:** Kya vo...

 **Rahul:** Vo movie to english mein hai...

 _Daya looked at Shreya...Shreya does'nt respond..._

 **Daya:** Koi nahi yah dekh lenge...

 _Shreya and Daya went to hall...The movie starts...Shreya was watching movie Daya was looking at her..._

 **Daya:** Ruko main tumhe story samjhaata hu...

 _He start explaining each dialogue to her in hindi...Shreya just smiled...It was the first sign when her husband is adjusting with the fact...Suddenly there is a gun shot..._

 **Daya:** Oh no...Koi criminal hoga Shreya tum yahin rehna main baahar jaa ke dekh ke aata hu...

 **Shreya:** Par aap kahaan jaayenge...

 **Daya:** Shreya main ek Cid officer hu...Mujhe apni duty nibhaani hi hogi...Tum yahi raho...Baahar mall mein problem hai yahaan tum safe ho...

 _Daya goes at door and told the movie theatre worker to close the door so that no one can enter there...He took his gun and move outside...Daya saw Rahul outside he went to him..._

 **Daya:** Andar jaa...Shreya ka khayaal rakhna bechaari gaanv ki hai...Gun shot sun ke dar jaayegi...

 **Rahul:** Haan theek hai...

 _Rahul went inside...As he entered he saw Shreya standing and talking with watchman...She took out her badge from her purse and shows it to worker..._

 **Shreya:** See I am a Cid officer...Mujhe baahar jaana hai gate kholiye...

 _Rahul went outside with Shreya..._

 **Rahul:** Shreya tumko jhoot nahi bolna chahiye tha it could be dangerous...

 _Shreya gave him a look..._

 **Shreya:** So what do you want?Main apne pati ko aise akele ladhne du...

 **Rahul:** Shreya tum english...

 _Shreya saw two guys pointing at Rahul...She took a stand and attacks at both of them...They fall down...Shreya starts fightning with goons...Whereas Rahul was just standing...Aftr 10 minutes..._

 **Shreya:** Kaan khol ke sunn lo Rahul...kitn gunde hai yeah...

 **Rahul:** 9...Hai...

 **Shreya:** Haan to inn 9 gundo ko tumne maara hai...You understand that...

 **Rahul:** Par main to...Aap to...

 _Rahul got scared..._

 **Shreya:** Tum samajh gaye ho ya main 10th insaan ko uppar pahunchaun...

 **Rahul** : Nahi nahi samajh gaya SHreya...

 **Shreya:** Kya Shreya Shreya laga rakha hai apna ek rishta hai...Usse bulaao...Aaaj jo hua vo daya ko pata nahi chalna chahiye...Nahi to tumhare saath kya hoga yeah kissi ko pata nahi chalega...

 _Daya come running towards Rahul...He hugged him..._

 **Daya:** Thanks Rahul...Tunne kamaal kar diya aaj teri wajah se hum poori gang ko zabt kar chuke hai...Wah mere sher...

 **Rahul:** Yeah maine kaha...Yeah to SHerni ne...

 _Shreya glared..._

 **Rahul:** Mera matlab hai...Bhabhi ko bachaane ke liye maine inn sab ko maara...

 _Daya looked towards Shreya he saw her hand bleeding...He take out his handkerchief and put it down at Shreya's hand..._

 **Daya:** Chot to nahi lagi tumhe...

 **Shreya:** Nahi ji main theek hu...

 _Daya kissed her forehead..._

 **Daya:** Thank god...tum theek ho...

 _Shreya smiled...And she hugged him tightly…_

 **Daya:** Tumhe baahar nahi aana chahiye tha…Darr to nahi laga tumhe…

 _Rahul looked towards Daya then Shreya…_

 **Rahul:** Inhe aur darr…..Kya baat kar raha hai tu…..

 _Shreya glared towards him….._

 **Rahul:** I mean yeah bahut strong hai…Bilkul tumhari tarah….Kyun bhabhi…

 **Daya:** Vo to hai…

 _He puts his hand at her face and adjusts her hair…Shreya smiled at his care…Someone is watching them..._

 **Person:** Hello Daya...

 **Person2:** Thank god you are here...

 **Person3:** Aaj to tumne hum sab ko bacha liya senior inspector Daya...

 **Daya:** Hi tum log...

 **Person1:** Arre apne college friends ko bhul gaya...

 **Person2:** Kaafi handsome ho gaye ho yaar...

 **Person3:** Daya yeah kaun hai?Tumhari Dadi ke gaanv se koi aaya hai kya...

 _Shreya looked towards them and smile..._

 **Person3:** This sari it is too middle class you know...

 **Shreya:** Vo humne chandni chowk se...

 _Daya hold Shreya's hand..._

 **Daya:** Vo humne Hotel Chandni ke best designer se desgin karwaayi hai...Guys she is my wife Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Namaste...

 **Person1:** Shreya aaj kal kaun namaste karta hai...Say hello...

 **Person2:** Ya be formal...

 **Person3:** Guys be normal mujhe to nai lagta iss behanji ko formal ka matlab bhi pata hoga...

 _Daya holds his collar..._

 **Daya:** Just shut up...She is my wife...Bakwas nahi sunnunga main..,

 _Daya hold Sheya's hand and came out of the mall...Shreya was feeling bad that she does'nt speak up but what else she can do...Daya had'nt accepted her till now...She still has to act like that..._

 _As they reach home..._

 **Daya:** So jaao tum...

 **Shreya:** Sorry...Vo aaj jo bhi hua...

 **Daya:** Tum kyun sorry bol rahi ho...It's not your mistake kismat to meri footi hai...Jisse ghar ka kaam karana chahiye usse shaadi karri hai maine...I am really feeling terrible right now…..

 _And he goes to his bed...Shreya has tears in her eyes but she wipes them off remembering everything that just happened…_

 _At midnight_

 _Shreya got a call…Shreya saw the caller id and moves out of the room….._

 **Shreya:** Hello Dcp Sir…..

 **Dcp:** Shreya where were you?What do you think tumn ek senior inspector se shaadi kya kar li tumhari naukari karne ke din gaye…..

 **Shreya:** No sir I am sorry…..But aapne hi to kaha tha ki humare secret mission ko execute karne ke liye I have to act as a housewife…..Jisse main jagah jagah se information gather kar sakun…Sir I have report you each and everything…

 **Dcp:** I know I know but there is no improvement we still have no clue about the Creators gang…

 **Shreya:** I am trying my best…..Sir I have even collected information of nearby markets…..I have observed several things…..

 _Here Daya looks towards Shreya's place that was empty…..He came out of the room and heard someone talking over the phone in english…..He moved towards that direction….._

 **Shreya:** I will inform you later sir…..Ok Good Night…..

 _Shreya turns and saw Daya standing there…She was shocked to see him….._

 **Daya:** Tum yahaan kya kar rahi ho…..

 **Shreya:** Vo…..Main…

 **Daya:** Raat ke 12 baje kiska phone aaya tha tumhe…

 **Shreya:** Vo kaam se tha important call tha…

 **Daya:** Important…Tumhe kaun…Koi aadmi tha?

 **Shreya:** Haan aadmi hi tha khadoos akdu kahin ka…..Kehte hai main koi kaam nahi karti…Jaise khud nahi bade aasmaan taang diye ho…Yeah koi baat hoti hai…Senior ho to juniors ko kuch bhi kaho…Vaise aapko kya fark padhta hai main kissi bhi ladke se baat karun…

 **Daya:** 1 minute 1 minute…Tum to aise baat kar rahi ho jaise bahut kaam hai tumhe…..Jaise ek Cid inspector ho tum…

 _Shreya bits her tongue…_

 **Shreya:** Vo main…

 **Daya:** Agar tum ek Cid officer hoti to pata nahi kya hi karti…..

 **Shreya:** Ek baat poochoon aapse…..

 **Daya:** Poocho…..

 **Shreya:** Agar main ek Cid officer hoti to kya aap mujhe pyaar karte…..Kya aap mujhe apni biwi maante…To kya aapko mera saath hone pe sharam nahi aati…

 _Shreya looked towards Daya with lots of hope…Daya for the first time was embarassed to answer her…._

 **Shreya:** Kahiye na…..Kuch to boliye…..

 **Daya:** Vo main…

 **Shreya:** Rehne dijiye mujhe pata hai…Aap nahi keh paayenge…Mujhe neend aa rahi hai good night…..

 _Shreya turns to go….._

 **Daya:** Shreya ek minute…..Mujhe tumhaare saath sharam nahi aati…..Actually I can't explain but I am sorry for all….I know you are my wife…Tumhe baar baar niche dikahana mera motive nahi hota but…

 **Shreya:** Par phir bhi aap dikha dete hai…

 **Daya:** I am sorry but main kya karun…..I think you just does'nt fit upto my standards…Agar tum meri jaisi nahi hogi to humare beech mein vo understanding kaise ho sakti hai…..I don't know kaise samjhaaun…Relationships ke liye understanding bahut zaroori hai…

 **Shreya:** Sahi kaha aapne….Par mujhe lagta hai ki ek dusre ko samajhne se zyada kuch zaroori hai rishte mein…

 **Daya:** Acha vo kya…

 **Shreya:** Pyaar…Mujhe nahi pata ki aap jaise og kaise kaam karte hai…Main aap jaisi nahi hoon…Par ek baat bolun…Main aapse bahut pyaar karti hu…Mujhe pata hai kal ek nayi subah ke saath aap phir mujhe iss ghar se baahar nikaalenge….Par ussi subah ke saath main phir se yahaan rehne ki aap ke dil mein rehne koshish karungi…

 _Daya was looking towards her shockingly….._

 **Shreya:** Main aapse bahut pyaar karti hoon…..Aaj jab aapne mujhe yahaan kiss kiya to mujhe laga jaise maine…

 _Daya closed his ears….._

 **Daya:** Shhhhh Shhhhhh chup karo yaar…Koi sunn lega…

 _Daya puts his hand at her mouth…._

 **Daya:** Aise confess kaun karta hai…Aur tum….Tum meri taraf mat dekho…..You don't know how mesmerizing your voice and eyes are….Aur aise confess kar rahi ho….Literally…I am having butterflies over my stomach….

 _Shreya smiled….._

 **Daya:** Main ja raha sone…..

 _Daya starts going but then he once again observe Shreya in mirror and smiled remembering her confession…Shreya tilts her head thinking she got rejection once again….._

 _ **So I end this chapter here tell me how was it….I will patiently wait for your reviews…..**_

 _ **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**_  
 _ **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**_


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the new chapter I hope you will enjoy it….thanks for all the reviews and thank you for reading the story…..**

 **Next Morning**

 _Daya wake up...He saw Shreya sleeping till today she never get late...That's why Daya felt something dizzy...He went to her and touch her forehead...She had a fever..._

 **Daya:** Shreya...Shreya...Are you Ok?

 **Shreya:** I am fine...

 _Daya listened she speaks in english but he just ignored that...He holds her in his arms and put her in bed...He put blanket over her...He starts putting the cold cloth on her forehead..._

 _After an hour...There was knock at their door...Daya opened the gate..._

 **D.m:** Kya hua beta Shreya aaj neeche nahi aayi...

 **Daya:** Maa vo...Vo Shreya ko bukhaar hai...

 **D.m:** Oh...Tum usse araam karne do...Hum uska khayaal rakhenge...Tum taiyaar ho jaao bureau nahi jaana...

 **Daya:** Nahi...Mera matlab hai maa...Main nahi jaa sakta maa...Shreya humesha mujhe chot lagne pe mere saath rehti hai...Main kaise jaa sakta hu...Aap papa ko bol dijiyega...

 _D.m smiled..._

 **D.m:** Koi nahi main keh dungi...

 _Daya went to Shreya...He took care of her...She got up at 2pm..._

 **Shreya:** Hey bhagwan aaj main kitni der tak soti rahi...

 **Daya:** Leti raho...Kahaan jaa rahi ho?

 **Shreya:** Vo main...Kaam hoga ghar pe...

 **Daya:** To...Ghar pe aur bhi log hai...Tum iss ghar ki naukar nahi ho...Choti bahu ho...KAbhi kabhi rest kar sakti ho...

 _Shreya smiled while listening "choti bahu"_

 **Daya:** Kya hua ab has kyun rahi ho...

 **Shreya:** Aaj aapne mujhe pehli baar iss ghar ka kaha...

 **Daya:** Haan to...Apna khayaal rakho...Tumhe pata hai main kitna darr gaya tha...Tumhe kuch ho jaata to...Lo main khaana laaya hu...Khaa lo phir dawaai lena...

 **Shreya:** Dawaai...Dawaai ki kya zaroorat hai...Aise chote mote beemari hoti rehti hai...

 **Daya:** Shreya...Tum khaa rahi ho yaa nahi...

 _Shreya finishes her food and then drifted to sleep...Daya caresses her forehead..._

 **Daya(pov):** I don't know kya ho raha hai mujhe...Shreya...How can I start likng this girl...Isme ek achai vo nahi hai jo mujhe meri wife mein chahiye still i like her...

 **FLASHBACK STARTS...**

 _It was Dareya's reception party..._

 **Daya:** You know what Rahul...I always want ki meri wife best saalsa kare mere saath...But see my bad luck...Isse to salsa ki spelling bhi nahi aati hogi...

 **Rahul:** Koi nahi yaar...Hey let's call bhabhi for dance...

 _Daya called Shreya on stage for dance...Everyone is smiling..._

 **Vishnu:** Pata hai Daya beta meri Shreya bahut acha gaati hai aur dance karti hai...

 **Daya:** Acha...Let's see...

 _Rahul played the music it was some english song...Shreya got confused that's why she is not able to dance properly...As everyone start laughing Daya stopped the dance..._

 **Daya:** Khamakha tamasha ban gaya...

 **Rahul:** It's ok yaar ab tu ek gaanv ki ladkis e kya expect kar sakta hai...

 _Taarika come to Shreya..._

 **Taarika:** Kya hua Shreya...It's ok I know tum nervous thi...Hota hai shaadi ke baad...Koi nahi tum gaana gaa do...Ladies and gentleman humari pyaari Shreya aaj gaana gaaegi mere pyaare dewar ke liye...

 _Daya put his hand on forehead and come to Shreya's side..._

 **Daya(soft tone):** Why are you doing this?Bhajan nahi gaana yahaan...Manna nahi kar sakti ho...Please mera mazzak mat banao mere friends bhi hai yahaan...

 _Daya was about to go...But Shreya holds his hand..._

 **Shreya:Mann yeh saahib ji**

 **Jaane hai sab ji**

 **Phir bhi banaye bahaane**

 **Naina nawaabi ji**

 **Dekhe hain sab ji**

 **Phir bhi na samjhe ishaare**

 **Mann yeh saahib ji haan karta bahaane**

 **Naina nawaabi ji na samjhe ishaare**

 **(na samjhe ishaare)**

 **Dheere dheere, nainon ko dheere dheere**

 **Jiya ko dheere dheere, bhaayo re Saibo**

 **Dheere dheere, begaana dheere dheere**

 **Apna sa dheere dheere, laage re Saibo**

 _Everyone applaud for her as she ends the song..._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS...**

 _Daya was too busy on remembering the melodious voice onc more over his ears...SHreya opened her eyes and she saw Daya having closed his eyes...She put her hand to check whether he is fine...Daya opened his eyes on her touch..._

 **Shreya:** Vo...Vo main...

 **Daya:** Kya?

 **Shreya:** Mujhe laga bukhaar aap pe chadh gaya hai...

 _Daya smiled..._

 **Daya:** I am fine...Vaise your english is improved jab bukhaar tha...Kitni fluently you said I am fine...

 **Shreya:** Kya?Vo aapke saath reh reh ke...

 _After sometime Dadi's friend come at home for dinner...That's why Shreya went there to help Taarika at work..._

 **Taarika:** Kya zaroorat hai Shreya tujhe kaam karne ki abhi tabiyat theek hui hai araam kar...

 **Shreya:** Nahi bhabhi now I am fine...

 **Taarika:** Par...

 _Shreya felt something wrong she ran towards bathroom...Dadi's friend saw her...She vomits there..._

 **Dadi's friend1:** Arre wah Sumitra teri bahu to shayad khush khabri dene waali hai...

 **Dadi's friend2:** Kaafi achi khabar hai...

 **Dadi's friend1:** Vaise bhi badi bahu ko to bacha hua nahi...Acha hai choti ko hi...

 _Taarika heard all this and movve to her room cryingly...Daya goes to Shreya..._

 **Daya:** Ab to tum theek ho?Hogi hi na sab ko takleef de ke thandak mil gayi tumhe…..

 **Shreya:** Kya hua?

 **Daya:** Tumhe manna kiya tha na maine room se mat niklo...Phir bhi...Tumhe pata hai bhabhi ko sab kya kya keh rahe hai...

 **Shreya:** Baat kya hai...Aap batayenge...

 _Daya tell her everything...Shreya moved to Taarika's room...Daya goes and stand at door listening to them..._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Bhabhi?

 **Taarika:** Kuch nahi Shreya tum chalo main...

 **Shreya:** Bhabhi...Aap kyun yeh sab soch rahe ho...

 **Daya:** Haan bhabhi yeah to bolte rehte hai aap...

 **Taarika:** Kaise naa sochun main Shreya...5 saal ho gaye hai humari shaadi ko still...

 **Shreya:** To...Bhabhi...Shaadi ho gayi to iska matlab seedha bacha hona hai kya...Agar aisa hota...To kissi mard ko shaadi ki kya zaroorat hoti...Bacha paida karne waali machine le aata...

 _Daya looked over Shreya…._

 **Shreya:** Bhabhi aap aur bhaiya itne samajhdaar hai ki decide kar sake ki aap ko kab apni family badhaani hai…Kaun kya sochta hai isse kya farq padhta hai…Aur inn dakiyanusi baaton pe bharosa karne ka zamana bahut pehle beet chuka hai…..

 _Taarika smiled looking over Shreya…._

 **Taarika:** I know kitna bolti hai tu…..

 **Shreya:** Kya main phir zyada bol gayi…

 **Taarika:** Tum chalo main aati hu,….

 _Shreya nodded and went outside…Daya too came outside….._

 **Daya:** Thank you…..

 **Shreya:** Kis liye…

 **Daya:** Vo bhabhi ko tumne aise smajhaaya…Issliye…

 **Shreya:** Yeah kaam aap bhi kar sakte the…..Par aapko mujh mein kami nikaalne se fursat mile to aapko samajh aayega kya galat kya sahi….Mere upar aa ke chilaane ke jagah aapko wahaan aunty ke saamne yeah baat bolni chahiye thi…

 **Daya:** Tum gussa kyun ho rahi ho…

 **Shreya:** Kyun ki kahin na kahin inn dakiyanusi khayaalo ko badhaava aap jaise logon se hi milta hai…

 **Daya:** Oh I see…You know what…Aise khayaal tum gaanv waalo ke hote hai….Humaare nahi…..

 **Shreya:** Isme gaanv kahaan se aa gaya…..

 **Daya:** Fforget it mujhe kaam hai I have to go…

 _Daya went to work…After sometime…...Shreya got a call…._

 **Dcp:** I think time has come…Now you have to end this mission…..

 **Shreya:** Ok Sir…..I will report at the destination…

 _Shreya cut the call and get ready for bureau…_

 _Here Daya got a call….._

 **Dcp:** Daya we are some steps before Creators gang to catch up…Come with your team at the location we finally had to execute our final plan…

 **Daya:** Yes sir…

 **So I end this chapter now kal hoga dhamaaka jab Daya ko pata chalega Shreya is a cid officer…Ya pata chalega bhi nahi jaanne ke liye stay tuned wiith this story…..**

 **And KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is the new chapter...Thank you for your reviews and for reading this story...**

 _Daya and the team reaches there..._

 **Daya:** Purvi aur Taarika tum apna mission continue karo...Kissi ko hum pe shaq nahi hona chahiye...

 **Purvi:** Yes sir...Par Daya sir...Dcp sir ne kaha tha ki yahaan pe kuch special officers bhi hai...Hum unse kab milenge...

 _Taarika looked around and stopped Purvi..._

 **Taarika:** Purvi tumhe pata hai na...Unn special officer ke baare mein koi nahi discussion kar sakta they will must kept hidden...Even humari team ko bhi unke baare mein kuch nahi pata...

 **Pankaj:** Sir kya aapko bhi uss baare mein bhi nahi pata unn officers ke baare mein...

 _Taarika looked at Daya with some hope..._

 **Daya:** Mujhe kya pata...Chalo sab apne kaam mein lago...

 **Taarika(pov):** Kya kar rahe ho tum Daya tumhe yeah tak nahi pata ki tumhari wife itne dangerous mission mein hai kitni baar humne tumhe bataane ki koshish ki hai...Par tumne to kabhi jaanna hi nahi chaha...

 _Everyone reaches to a stop...Pankaj and Daya are disguised wearing Kurta and pyjama and white beard...Taarika and Purvi are wearing saree...There are plenty of woman there...All are chattering to each other..._

 **Host:** Shaant ho jaayiye aap sab log...Hum humara competition ab start karne hi jaa rahe hai...So are you all wives are ready...So please welcome top 30 housewives to the competition...Who are going to play in this race of title "BIWI NO 1"...

 **Pankaj:** Sir...Koi insaan itna buraa kaise ho sakta yeah bechaari housewives...Jo ghar ko ek jut rakhne mein humesha aage rehti hai...Inhi mein se koi ek humare desh mein itna bada hamla karne waale...

 **Daya:** Pankaj yeah Creators gang bahut chalaak hai...Tumhari aur humari soch se bahut aage...Unhe pata hai...Ki log aam housewives pe shaq nahi karenge issliye issi competition mein usne na jaane kitne drugs smuggling aur illegall guns smuggling ka idea socha hai...

 **Pankaj:** I wish hum unhe jaldi dhoond le...

 **Host:** So here we welcome...All 30 housewives...

 **Pankaj:** Sir yeah competition bahut interesting hai...Dr Taarika aur Purvi isse jeet jaayenge...

 **Daya:** I wish the same...Taarika ek bahut understanding modern khayaal ki wife hai she can win...But yahaan to mujhe har koi smart hi dikh raha...So modern housewives just what we want in 21st centuary...

 **Pankaj:** Sir vahaan dekhiye contestant number 30 what actually she is wearing...

 _Daya looked on Contestant number 30...A woman in simple red coloured saree...She was wearing very light makeup then all the other ladies...Unlike others she has no jewellery...Her saree is little bit torn from sides and a lot of mud is all over it..._

 **Pankaj:** Sir mujhe to yahi creators gang ki member lag rahi hai...Apna face to dikha...

 _Daya saw her face and got shocked to saw her there..._

 **Daya:** Shreya...

 **Pankaj:** Aap iss bechaari ko jaante hai...Kaafi gareeb pariwar ki lagti hai yeah...Aisa lagta hai dusro ke gharo mein kaam karti hogi...

 _Daya with shock ran to that direction where Shreya was standing...He holds her hand and move to the other's side..._

 **Daya:** What are you doing here?...

 _Shreya looked towards the man...He looks old...As she scans his face she got to know he is none other than Daya..._

 **Shreya:** Ji aap...

 **Daya:** Haan main kya kar rahi ho tum...

 **Shreya:** Vo...Vo main...vo...

 **Daya:** Vo vo kya kar rahi ho bataogi...

 **Shreya:** Vo competition ho raha tha na biwi no 1 ke liye mujhe laga ghar pe akeli hi rehti hu...Yahaan aa ke kuch kar lun...

 **Daya:** Tumhe kya zaroorat thi yahaan aane ki...Tum ghar pe rehti na...

 **Shreya:** Kyun main yahaan kyun nahi aa sakti...Maine Papa se permission li hai...

 **Daya:** You are unpredictable...Tum aise cheap competitions khelogi...

 **Shreya:** Kyun Taarika bhabhi to bhi hai na yahaan vo kar sakti hai to main kyun nahi...

 **Daya:** Kyun ki vo padhi likhi hai...

 **Shreya:** Kuch bhi...

 **Daya:** Aur vo yahaan aise hi nahi hai...Ek mission hai...You leave it tum apna ghatiya sa game khelo...Aur ek aur cheez humaari team ko nahi pata chalna chahiye that you are my wife...Because mujhe meri izzat pyaari hai...

 _Daya went from there making irritated face..._

 **HOST** : Humaara competition 3 din chalega aur uske baad jeetne waale ko inaam ke 1 crore rupay milenge...I wish aap sab apni jee jaan se iss competition ko jeetne koshish kare...

 _Shreya looked around to each contestant...She noticed Taarika and Purvi...She tells Taarika to not being on touch...Beacuse of two reason first Daya would not like it...Second they have to won this competition..._

 _Daya was roaming here and there to grab evidences...Meanwhile he got struck with another man with beard..._

 **Man:** Apna khayaal rakhiye baba ji...

 _And the man went away..._

 **Daya:** Baba hoga tu...Huh...

 _A hand reaches to his shoulder...Daya turns and saw Rahul there..._

 **Daya:** Tu yahaan kya kar raha hai...

 **Rahul:** Vo bhabhi ne bulaaya hai...

 **Daya:** Taarika bhabhi tujhe kyun bulaayengi...

 **Rahul:** Taarika bhabhi nahi Shreya bhabhi...Vo iss competition mein participate kar rahi hai na agar unhe madad chahiye hui to koi hona chahiye,...

 **Daya:** Tu bhi mil gaya usse...Vo to pagal hai par tu to...

 **Rahul:** Bhai mere tu kyun pareshan hai...Bhabhi apna khayaal rakhegi...Tu yahi soch raha hai na vo itne khatre mein kaise rahengi...Tu chinta mat kar bhabhi apna khayaal rakh sakti hai...

 **Daya:** Vo meri baat samajh hi nahi rahi hai...Agar usse kuch ho gaya to khatraa hai usse yahaan...Main uski jaan ka risk nahi le sakta...

 _Rahul smiled looking towards him..._

 **Daya:** Kya hai? Aise kyun dekh raha hai...

 **Rahul:** Dekh raha hu...Ki tu bhabhi se kitna pyaar karta hai...

 **Daya:** Kya bakwas kar raha hai...Main aur usse pyaar...No ways...Wo to padhi likhi bhi nahi hai...

 **Rahul:** Bhai pyaar tujhe bhabhi se hai unki degree se nahi...

 _The competition starts..._

 **HOST:** Today's competition is all about Cooking...Iss competition ko paar karne waale top 20 woman next competition mein jaayengi...Aap logo ke paas 1 ghanta hai apni dishes ko judges ko serve karna hai...

 _Daya was busy hearing that...Suddenly he got a call...Daya went outside of the destination...To recieve the call...But it got disconnected...He was about to go inside...When Abhijeet called him..._

 **Abhijeet:** Daya kahaan hai tu bhai...

 **Daya:** Yaar ek call aaya tha recieve karne baahar aa gaya...

 **Abhijeet:** Pagal ho gaya hai kya tu Daya...Andar gadhbadh hai...Maine sunaa hai ki jahaan khaana banaane ka samaan hai vahaan ek bomb hai jo explode hone hi waala hai...

 _Daya was shocked to learn that...And he ran towards that direction..._

 **Daya(pov):** Hey bhagwan Shreya theek ho...

 _He prayed only this thing to god..._

 **So I end this chapter here...In next two chapter Daya will know the real identity of Shreya so stay tuned with this story...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**  
 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM REALLY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE….ACTUALLY I was not feeling well…I will try to update the other stories soon…Thank you for reviews and reading this story,,,,,,,Here is the new chapter for you all:**

 _Daya rushes towards the kitchen gate to find if everything is alright or not….._

 **Taarika:** Daya kahaan the tum vo kitchen mein…..Vo…..

 _Daya and Taarika rushes to kitchen area….Daya was shocked to saw the scenario…..He saw Purvi, Pankaj, Shreya and a beard man present there…._

 **Shreya:** Kaun sa wire cut karoon main….Hey bhagwan raksha karna….

 _And she cuts the red wire…..Daya came there he held her hand tightly…._

 **Daya(angry):** What are you doing Shreya?Pagal ho kya…..Tumne bomb ko koi game samajh rakha hai…..What are you doing here?Apne kaam se kaam nahi rakh sakti…..

 **Beard man:** Bomb dispose ho gaya…..

 _Daya looked down at bomb….Yes it was disposed….._

 **Shreya(tearly):** Main kya karti…..Jab aap log nahi pahuche to koi aur option nahi tha mujhe cut karna padha…..

 **Taarika:** Tum sad kyun ho rahi ho Shreya vaise bhi 10 second the…..Na jaane kitne logon ki jaan jaati you have done a great job….

 _Shreya looked towards Daya….His grip is still too strong at her hand….She made her hands free…..Daya look towards her….._

 **Shreya:** Aisa sirf aapko lagta hai bhabhi….Sirf aapko….

 _And she moved from there…..Everyone moves to the stage….Taarika Shreya and Purvi are able to cross the first round…..But it was sad that they got no response for Creators gang…._

 **AT HOME…..**

 _Daya tried to talk with Shreya….But she ignored him….._

 **Daya:** Atleast meri baat to suno kis baat ka itna attitude leke ghoom rahi ho…..Ok I am sorry….But tumhe kuch ho jaata to….I was just worried about you…..

 _Shreya said nothing and got busy at her work….._

 **Daya:** mat suno tumhe kya lagta hai main tumhe manata rahunga….

 _Shreya remains silent…..Daya sighed…._

 **Daya:** Main nahi manaane waala tumhe…..

 _Shreya ignored him…..This time he got fed up and then he held her hand….._

 **Daya:** Acha baba Sorry meri galti hai maan jaao….

 _He said this while holding his ears….._

 **Shreya:** Arre arre aap kya kar rahe hai…..Yeah sab acha nahi lagta…..Main aapse gussa nahi hoon…..

 _Daya smiled….._

 **Daya:** I know tum jaisi ladkiyon ko manaana bahut asaan hota hai…..

 **Shreya:** Mujh jaisi se aapka kya matlab hai?

 **Daya:** Arre gannv waali…..

 _Shreya got angry without even listening to his sentence….._

 **Shreya:** Daya you are just unbelievable…..

 _Shreya stormed her feet at near by table and went from room….._

 **Daya:** Arre meri baat to sunti…..Aise hi chali gayi….Kaafi sikh liya isne mujhse…..

 **NEXT DAY**

 _Daya and the other team members went to the competition location….._

 **Abhijeet:** Daya kaise dhoonde hum uss giroh ko na jaane kitna badha drugs smuggling gang hain unka…..

 **Daya:** Mil jaayega Abhijeet…..Hum bas dhyaan rakhte hai…..Aaj inka khel khatam…..

 _Everyone is too busy on locating the creators gang…..Suddenly a man came running to Daya….._

 **Man:** Sir iss drugs ke silsile mein kuch din pehle jo log dikhe the unhe maine abhi iss jagah pe enter hote dekha hai…..

 **Daya:** Wow great yahaan CCTV camera hoga na let's check aakhir kaun hai vo?

 _Daya and the team rushes to see the criminal….._

 **Man:** Sir yeah vahi insaan hai….

 **Daya:** No ways are you sure about it?

 **Man:** Ji saab ji inke bag mein drug the…..

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah kaise ho sakta hai…..Vishnu Uncle ko yeah kaam karne ki kya zaroorat padh gayi…..

 **Daya:** Zaroor koi galatfehmi hongi Uncle aisa nahi kar sakte….

 **Abhijeet** : Daya bhavnaao mein behna humara kaam nahi hai…..We have to interrogate him…..

 **Daya:** Par Abhijeet…..

 **Abhijeet:** Dekho daya agar hum mein se koi gaya to shayad unhe acha na lage tum unse poochoge to vo bataa denge you should go and talk with him…..

 **Daya:** Lekin Bhaiya Shreya…..Main nahi….

 **Abhijeet:** Theek hai phir main poochta hun unse apne tareeke se…

 **Daya:** nahi bhaiya main pooch lunga….

 _Daya went to the location where Vishnu and Shreya was standing…._

 **Vinshnu:** Mujhe tujh pe bahut garv hai Shreya…..Bachpan se meri beti har imtihaan mein pehla number laayi hai…..Aaj bhi tu hi jeetegi…

 **Shreya:** Baba….Aapka aashirwaad raha to main zaroor jeetungi…..

 _Shreya hugged Vishnu tightly…..Daya go to him and touches Vishnu's feet…..Vishnu was shocked to saw him….._

 **Vishnu:** Arre tum kaun….

 **Shreya:** Baba yeah Daya hai….Criminal ko pakadne ke liye mooche laga rakhi hai…..

 **Vishnu:** Jeete raho beta….

 **Daya:** Aap kaise hai Uncle…..

 **Vishnu:** Main to badhiya hun beta aur ab Shreya ko tumhaare saath khush dekh liya to aur badhiya ho gaya…..

 _Daya smiled looking towards Shreya…._

 **Vishnu:** Beta tum to humaare sahab ke bete ho…..Meri bachi se koi bhool ho to usse maaf kar dena….

 _Vishnu folds his hand infront of Daya…But Shreya holds it….._

 **Shreya:** Baba aap maafi maangna band kariye…..Maine kabhi koi galti nahi ki hai ki aapko kissi ke saamne jhukna padhe….

 **Daya:** Shreya sahi keh rahi hai Uncle…..Aapko mere saamne maafi maangne ki zaroorat nahi hai…..Uncle agar aap se ho sake to kuch derr aap mujhse baat karne chal sakte hai…..Kuch kaam hai…..Please…..

 _Vishnu bid bye to Shreya and moved with Daya…..Shreya entered to the competition…..Next round is dancing round….._

 **Shreya:** Arre wah Bhabhi aap to bahut sundar lag rahe ho….

 **Taarika:** Shreya tu…..Thank you…..Tu taiyaar nahi hui….

 **Shreya:** Bas ja hi rahi hu…..

 _Shreya went to change but suddenly she heard voice from Taarika's side…..She ran to that direction…..There she saw Taarika at floor….._

 **Shreya:** Bhabhi bhabhi…Aankhen kholiye…..

 _Purvi and Pankaj came there….._

 **Purvi:** Dr Taarika…..

 **Shreya:** Please jaldi se ambulance ko bulaao…..

 _Pankaj called the ambulance…..Purvi saw a chit near table…._

 **Purvi:** CID humari gang ko dhoondna band kar do nahi to…..Yahaan padhi har aurat ka isse bhi buraa haal karunga…..

 _Shreya took the chit and re read the chit….._

 **Pankaj:** Iska matlab yeah hai ki jis aadmi ko Daya Sir ne pakra hai vo begunaah hai…..

 _Shreya looked at Pankaj….._

 **Shreya:** Haan…..Purvi tumhe aur mujhe jald se jald pahuchna hoga na jaane usne aur kitni auraton ko bandi banna rakha hoga…..

 _Purvi looked towards her in disbelief…._

 **Shreya** : I am Inspector Shreya CID…..Pankaj Taarika bhabhi ko hospital mein bhejo…..Aur apni team ko inform karo ki hum dono jaa rahe hai…..

 _Purvi and Shreya went…Here Pankaj came running towards Daya….._

 **Pankaj:** Sir…..

 **Daya:** Kya hua Pankaj…..Tum itna haaf kyun rahe ho…..

 _Pankaj told him about Taarika….._

 **Daya:** Ab Taarika theek hai na…..

 **Pankaj:** Ji sir…..Sir vo Purvi Creators gang ko pakadne ke liye Dance ke liye nikal gayi hai…..Yeah log bahut khatarnaak hai Sir…..Auraton ko maar daalna chahta hai vo…

 **Daya:** Kissi aurat ko kuch nahi hoga…..Poori Cid Team yahaan hai…..

 _Pankaj gave Daya the chit….._

 **Daya:** Iska matlab to saaf banta hai ki Vishnu uncle ne kuch nahi kiya…..Main unhe bataa ke aata hun…..

 _Daya goes to room and sit beside Vishnu….._

 **Daya:** Baba ab aap jaa sakte hai….Humein pata chal gaya ki inn sab ke peeche aap nahi the…..Mujhe maaf kar dijiyega agar aapko meri baat boori lagi ho to main bas apni duty kar raha tha…..

 **Vishnu:** Nahi nahi beta kaam se badhkar kuch nahi…Aur jab baat desh ki ho to kissi se bhi sawaal pooche jaa sakte hai…Theek hai beta main chalta hoon….

 _Vishnu goes from there…..Purvi noticed him while going …_

 **Shreya:** Chalo na Purvi yahaan kyun khari ho…..

 **Purvi:** Shreya yeah vahi aadmi hai jisse humne culprit socha tha…..Bechaara kitna acha insaan hai dekho gareeb bacho ko khaana khila raha…..

 _Shreya looked and saw her father there….._

 **Shreya** _: Daya ne inhe pakda tha….._

 **Purvi:** Haan…..

 _Tears fell from Shreya's eyes…..Here Daya looked towards the chit and smelled it….._

 **Daya:** Pankaj baahar kissi ne Paani poori ka stall lagaya hai kya?

 **Pankaj:** Ji sir…..Par abhi aap stall kyun pooch rahe hai aapko khaana hai kya?

 **Daya:** Are you out of mind?

 _Daya and pankaj came running to stage…..Daya held the person at Paani poori stall….._

 **Daya:** Cid ko daraayega tu…..

 _And he gave a tight slap to him…..Pankaj also starts beating the other people who came to them knowing they are from Cid…..Common person starts running here and there…..Suddenly there is a gunshot at stage…Daya and team looked there…..Creators gang members held hands of women at stage…_

 **Man1:** Ruk jaao Cid…..Nahi to yeah auratein jaayengi…..

 _Man2 laughs….._

 **Man2:** Tumhe kya laga Cid…..Yeah auratein tumhe jeetne degi…..Inke rehte hue humaari jeet 100 percent…..

 **Man3:** Jab tak yeah auratein hai hum yahaan se nikal bhi jaayenge aur desh ko tabaah bhi kar denge par tum humaara kuch nahi bigaad sakoge…..

 _Man4 is about to hurt one of the woman there…But the beard man who got struck with Daya yesterday held his hand tightly…_

 **BEARD MAN:** Tumhe kya lagaa Cid yahaan bina taiyaari ke hai….Tum poori tarah se ghir chuke ho humaari special team ne tumhe gher liya hai…..

 _Creators gang saw one person from special force behind them…._

 _BEARD MAN looked towards Daya and salutes him…._

 **BEARD MAN** : Inspector Vineet reporting sir…..

 **Daya:** Well done Vineet so ab kya kahoge Paakya tumhaara khel khatam…..

 _Paakya and his team mates shared a laughter….._

 **Paakya:** tumhe kya lagta hai…..taiyaari sirf tumne ki humne nahi…

 _Each creators gang member took their sword and ran towards the ladies at stage….Ladies starts crying due to fear….._

 **Paakya:** Hum pakre jaayenge to kya hua yahaan pe khari 19 mein se ek aurat bhi zinda nahi jaayegi…..

 _And Paakya attacks at one of the woman…But for his surprise the woman kick him at his chest…..She opens her face from veil…_

 **Shreya:** Aurat ko maarna itna asaan nahi paakya…..

 _And she took out her sword….._

 **Shreya:** Purvi inn auraton ko safe jagah pe le jaao…..Isse to main nipatti hoon…..

 _Daya was hell shocked to saw Shreya fighting with Paakya….._

 **Shreya:** Aurat ki taakat pe bahut sawaal hai na tumhe utha talwaar main nihatte pe vaar nahi karti…..

 _And Shreya continues her fighting…Daya is just watching her…._

 **Pankaj:** Sir….Inspector Shreya…..How well she fight na?

 _Daya heard him and then looked towards Shreya with disbelief…_

 _Shreya and team continues fighting…One of the goon is about to attack Daya…..Shreya attacks on him at first…Dareya shared an eyelock….._

 **Shreya:** Inspector Shreya reporting Sir…..

 _She stressed the word Sir and went from there…_

 **SO HERE I END THE CHAPTER I KNOW THERE IS NO DAREYA SCENES ON IT…BUT THIS ONE IS NECESSARRY….SO SHREYA'S IDENTITY CAME OUT…..What do you think how should Daya reacts?Give me your view on reviews…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much your love for this story….Here is the new chapter for all of you…I hope you will like it…Thanks to all silent readers and a very big thanks for reviewers…**

 _The whole Cid team and special CID force are present at bureau….._

 **DCP:** Well done…CID special force dekha ACP main kehta tha na meri special force tumhari CID team se zyada tezz hai…

 **ACP:** Sir kehna padega pehli baar aap sahi hai…Well done all officers…Aapke binaa yeah mission impossible tha…

 **Abhijeet:** Aap sab ne bahut kuch kiya hai hum sab ke liye…..Apni family tak se yeah cchupaaya ki aap ek Officers hai…Really well done…..

 **DCP:** Daya tum kuch nahi bologe haan…Kya kamaal ka plan tha mera…

 **Daya:** Sir main kya bolun…

 **DCP:** Haan yeah plan tumse to chupaa tha hi kahaan tumhaari Biwi jo iss team ko interrogate kar rahi thi…..Ek dusre se to kuch nahi chupaaya hoga…..

 _Both Daya and Shreya looked towards each other….._

 **ACP:** Vaise well done Shreya and Vineet aaj main bahut garv se CID mein tumhara welcome karta hu…..You both make us proud…..

 **Shreya** : Thank you so much Sir…..It's our great opportunity that we are going to work with all of you…..I am really glad that I have achieved my biggest dream…

 _Daya looked toward Shreya in disbelief every time when he is speaking in english…At this moment he realised how she understand it…..Everyone welcomes Shreya and Vineet…..And continues doing their work….Daya tries to talk with Shreya but all got bad…_

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya chalo ghar chalte hai…..Taarika ji ne jaldi bulaaya hai…Daya chal…..Main gaadi nikaal ke aata hoon…..

 _There is a pin drop silence between both Daya and Shreya…Suddenly Daya starts clapping…Shreya looked towards him….._

 **Daya:** Vaise I have to say…You are actually BIWI NO 1…COOK NO 1…CLEANER NO 1….INSPECTOR NO 1….And last but not least ACTRESS NO 1…

 _Shreya looked towards him in disbelief….._

 **Shreya:** I am Sir…..I am …Main har cheez pe no 1 hi hoon…..chahe vo aapke ghar ki naukraani ka kaam ho…..Yaa aapki biwi banne ka I am no 1…Aapki tarah nahi…..

 _Daya held her hand with tight grip…_

 **Daya:** Why are you showing me so much attitude?Ek to galti karo aur uske baad faaltu ka attitude…

 **Shreya:** Aap hi se seekha hai ji…Faaltu ka attitude le ke ghumna aapki hi aadat hai…

 **Daya:** You…..

 **Abhijeet:** Arre aao bhai…Chalo ghar chalte hai…..

 _Daya and Shreya looked towards each other with a disgusted look and move towards the car…As soon as Abhijeet Daya and Shreya enters to home…They looked towards the family member everyone is too happy…Daya and Abhijeet mother ran towards gate as she saw both of them at gate….She kissed at Abhijeet's head…._

 **DM:** Aaj tune mujhe khush kar diya…..

 **Dadi:** Finally ghar mein ek khush khabri aa gayi…..

 _Abhijeet looked towards Taarika and she nodded….._

 **Daya:** Hua kya hai koi mujhe bataayega…..

 **Shreya:** Congratulations Bhabhi…

 **Daya:** Tum….Tum congratulate kar rahi ho…..baat kya hai…..

 **Shreya:** Aap kabhi apna dimaag use kar sakte hai…..

 **Daya:** Matlab…..

 **Shreya:** Aap Chacha banne waale hai…..

 **Daya:** Acha….Kya…

 _Daya smiled…..And he hugged Shreya tightly infront of everyone…_

 **Daya:** Main nahi bataa sakta aaj main kitna khush hoon…..

 **Dadi:** Dikh raha humein tu to aise Shreya se galle mil raha hai jaise maa vo banne waali ho…

 _Daya realised that he is still in hug with her….._

 **Daya:** Vo bhabhi congratulations…

 **Taarika:** Thanks Daya…..

 _Everyone congratulate Abhirika…..And for some moment Daya and Shreya forgot everything and got busy in their chattering….._

 **Daya:** Dekh lena Bhaiya ladki hi hogi….. Vaise bhi kitne samay se humaare khaandaan mein koi ladki nahi hui…..

 **Shreya:** To yeah kaunsi baat hui ki ladki hi hogi…..I know bhabhi aapko ladka hi hoga…..

 **Taarika:** Thanks Shreya I wish aisa hi ho…..

 **Daya:** Kyun tum koi pandit ho jo tumhe pata hai ki ladka hoga ladki…..

 **Shreya:** To aap kaun se pandit ho jo aapko pata hoga…..

 **Abhijeet:** Bas karo tum dono…..Taarika tum meri ek baat dhyaan se suno….Tum na inn dono se dur hi rehna main nahi chahta ki mere bache mein inki ladhaai karne ki aadat aaye….

 **Shreya:** Nahi nahi bhaiya…..Aisa mat kahiye…..Hum bilkul nahi ladenge…

 **Daya:** Haan bhaiya hum bahut pyaar se rahenge…..Par humein bache se durr mat kijiye…..

 **Taarika:** Dekha Abhijeet yeah bache ke liye kitni jaldi badal gaye….

 _And so on the chat goes on…..Both Dareya enters to their room….._

 **Daya:** Bacha ab to bada hone lagega…..Taarika ko naye kapde lagenge….

 **Shreya:** Bache ko bade hone mein time lagta hai…..Abhi to vaise bhi 1 mahina huaa hai…..

 **Daya:** tum to aise baat kar rahi ho jaise badhe bache paale hai tumne…..

 **Shreya:** Mujhe pata hai…..Baba jab gharo mein kaam karte the tab maine bhi…..

 _Shreya stopped at mid remembering her past and Daya remembered the thing that happens today…..The way she is fightning with goons….._

 **Daya:** Pata hi hoga na kaamwaali jo rahi ho tum…Vaise ek baat bolun naukar to wafaadaar hote hai atleast vo achaai to apnaati…..

 **Shreya:** Mere paas bahut achaai hai Daya aur wafaadaari to har rishte mein nibhaani padhti hai…Aapko samajh nahi aayega…..

 **Daya:** Mujhe samajh nahi aa raha tum mujhse gussa ho kis baat pe…Maine kya galat kiya hai…Jhoot tumne bola…..Har galat kaam tumne kiya aur gussa bhi tum ho…..

 **Shreya:** Aap mein aur mujh mein yahi fark hai mujhe meri galti maanni aati hai….Forget it aapse baat karne se koi faayda nahi hai…..

 _Shreya goes and changed…..She looked towards her cousion at sofa…She goes and put it on bed….._

 **Daya:** Kya kar rahi ho tum?

 **Shreya:** Kya kar rahi hu…..Dikh nahi raha apni jagah pe sone jaa rahi hu…..

 **Daya:** Par yeah meri bed hai….

 **Shreya:** Achaa….Yeah bed meri bhi hai pichle do mahino se….

 **Daya:** Ajeeb zabardasti hai….

 **Shreya:** Hai to kya kar lenge aap?

 **Daya:** Tum zyada nahi udh rahi ho…..Maana tum ek CID inspector ho…..Iska matlab yeah to nahi hai ki…..

 _Shreya looked towards him…..She had tears in her eyes….._

 **Daya:** Arre tum ro kyun rahi ho…..

 **Shreya:** Main sirf ek inspector nahi hu…..I am your wife dammit…This is my bed…..Main yahi soungi…..

 _Shreya put her blanket and drifted to sleep…..Daya looked towards her adjusted his pillow….._

 **Daya(pov):** Aaj yeah pagla kyun gayi hai…Ro kyun rahi hai faaltu mein…..

 _He adjusts her hair…And remembered…"INSPECTOR SHREYA"…He smiled remembering her fightning….._

 **Daya(POV):** You must have told me everything…Jhoot bolne ki kya zaroorat thi…..

 _He slept with his anger…At morning…..daya got up when a full glass water is poured at his face….._

 **Daya:** Are you mad Shreya yeah kya kiya tumne?

 _Daya looked here and there…..Their is no Shreya…He saw rahul there….._

 **Rahul:** Kabhi to bhabhi ko chod diya kar….

 **Daya:** Rahul tu…..Bhabhi?

 **Rahul:** Aur nahi to kya Shreya bhabhi?

 **Daya:** Ek baat batayiyo mujhe shuruaat mein to tu Shreya se bahut nafrat karta tha…..Achaanak se aisa kya ho gaya jo tujhe vo itni bhaa gayi…..

 **Rahul:** Tujhe pata hai uss din mall mein…..Maine pehli bhabhi ko ladhte dekha tha…..Uss din realise hua Daya ki bhabhi bahut achi hai…Sab jaante hue bhi vo….

 **Daya:** Ek minute…..Ek minute…Tera matlab hai…..Tujhe tak pata tha ki Shreya ek CID officer hai…..uss ladki ne sirf mujhse sach chupaaya…..

 **Rahul:** Bhai…..Bhai…..Main vo…..

 **Daya:** This is too much….Really too much…..

 _Daya got up and freshed up…He tries to find Shreya everywhere but she is nowhere to found…._

 **Rahul:** Bhai gussa thuk de…..Tu…..

 **Daya:** Nahi rahul aaj usse jawaab dena hoga…Aakhir usne itna bada jhoot kyun bolaa mujhse…Kyun chipaayi usne mujhse sachaayi…..

 **Rahul:** Bhai kya fark padhta hai…..Aakhir mein to important yeah hai ki tum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte ho…..

 **Daya:** Main usse koi pyaar vyaar nahi karta…..

 **Rahul:** Kisse jhoot bol raha hai…..Mujhse Unse yaa khudse…..Bas kar daya…band kar yeah naatak…Tujhe mujhe bahut ache se pata hai…Ki inn sab mein galti kiski hai…Uncle Bhaiya aaye the sau baar Shreya bhabhi ke baare mein bataane humein…..Par humne wahi sunaa jo hum sunna chahte the…

 **Daya:** tu kya keh raha hai…..

 **Rahul:** Sab ne humein har baar batana chaha hai Daya…..Ki bhabhi ek officer hai…..tu bata Bhabhi ne kabhi tujhse kahaa tha ki vo padhi likhi nahi hai…Nahi na…Tune yeah samjha…Galti humaari hai daya…Shayad issi wajah se kal se tu unpe gussa karna chah raha par kar nahi paa raha hai…..

 _Daya looked towards his friend yes he knows his friend is right….._

 **Rahul:** Daya tu bahut lucky hai tune jaisi chahi thi tujhe vaise hi biwi milli hai…..Kami tujh mein hai Daya ki tu kabhi unhe samajh hi nahi paaya…..Tu aaj bhi nahi samajh raha ki tu unse pyaar karne lagaa hai…..Vo agar ek officer na bhi ho phir bhi…..Tabhi unki taqleef nahi dekh paata you love her…..

 _Daya smiled remembering Shreya…..He remembered the way he treated her from her very first day…She always does his work smilingly…Yes he got his dream girl…..Just the packaging is different…._

 **Daya:** Tu sahi keh raha hai rahul…..Papa ne bhaiya ne…..Bhabhi ne kayi baar bataana chaha it's just me jisne kabhi Shreya ko mauka hi nahi diya….I will talk with her main sab theek karne ki koshish karunga…..

 _Daya bid Rahul a goodbye and waits for Shreya to come from market…..As she came back…She enters to her room without even looking towards Daya….She changed her clothes and came outside…She was wearing a full blouse and a red saree….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..

 _Shreya even does'nt looked towards him….._

 **Daya:** I know you are angry with me…..Kyun nahi pata…..Aaj rahul se baat hui…..I realised that I was wrong….I was wrong…

 _But before he could complete her sentence he receive a tight slap at his face…Then he noticed that Shreya's eyes are red….._

 **Shreya:** Chup kariye ab aap…..Just shut up…..

 _She hold his collar….._

 **Shreya:** Samajhte kya hai aap?Aap kaun si sadi ke hero hai jo jaisa chahenge vaisa hoga…

 **Daya:** Shreya hua kya…

 _She starts beating at his chest…_

 **Shreya:** Meri galti kya hai batayiye mujhe main koshish kar rahi hu na aap jaisa banne ka…..Aap….Aapko main nahi pasand hun main jaanti hu…Par kam se kam meri feelings ki kadar to kariye…Aapne mujhe iss ghar se nikaalne ki kitni koshish ki main chup rahi…Aapne mujh pe jhootha chori ka ilzaam lagaaya maine kuch nahi kahaa…Yahaan tak ki aapne mere papa ko Drug smuggler samjha main phir bhi chup rahi par aaj…

 **Daya:** Aaj?

 **Shreya:** Aaj aapne mujhe jaan se marwaane ki koshish ki…..You are really a very bad person…..

 **Daya:** Shreya kya keh rahi ho…..

 **Shreya:** Aapne mujh pe goli chalaai… Aap itna gir sakte hai maiin soch bhi nahi sakti…..I hate you I hate you…I really hate you…..

 _She beats him at his chest while crying…Daya accept everything silently….As she got tired she hugged him very tightly…..She kissed him at his forehead….._

 **Shreya:** I really hate that part of my heart which still loves you even after all of that…..

 _Daya saw the bandage at her hand…She goes from there cryingly….._

 **So I end this chapter now tell me how was it…Ab bas 2-3 chapters bache hai…So do reviews jee bhar ke…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all your reviews and reading my story here is the new chapter for all of you…..I hope you will like it…..**

 _Everyone is gathered for the party….Abhirika is being congratulated by everyone…..Daya came to party…..He looked around…..He wants to talk to Shreya…..He does'nt know why?But how can she believe that he will try to kill her….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni hai….

 **Daya:** Shreya ek baar meri baat suno to….

 **Shreya(shout):** Kahaa na maine aapse mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni hai….

Everyone looked towards their direction….Daya felt bad but he remains silent….As the party ends…..Guests starts going…Shreya went to Acp….

 **Shreya:** Papa vo mujhe aapse ek permission chahiye thi….

 _Daya looked towards there…._

 **ACP:** Haan beta bolo **….**

 **Shreya:** Papa main kuch din ke liye ghar jaana chahti hu….

 _Everyone looked towards her with shocked expression…._

 **Dadi:** Abhi tum kaise jaa sakti ho Shreya….Jab tumhe pata Taarika ki kya haalat hai…..Phir bhi kya keh rahi ho….

 **Taarika:** Dadi main abhi theek hun…..Shreya sahi to keh rahi hai…..Jabse shaadi hui hai vo yahi hai…..Kuch din ho aayegi to sahi rahega….

 **Abhijeet;** _Haan Dadi phir to Shreya ko time bhi nahi milega…._

 **Daya:** Par Bhaiya Shreya apne ghar kyun jaayegi yeah bhi to ussi ka ghar hai….

 _Shreya gave "I will kill you look" To Daya and he got silent…._

 **ACP:** Theek hai beta ho aao tum…..

 **Shreya:** Thank you Papa…Thank you…Main abhi hi packing kar leti hu…..

 **Daya:** Abhi…..Itni bhi kya jaldi hai….

 **ACP:** Daya yeah kya bachpana hai?Agar Shreya ko aaj jaana hai to theek hai na…..

 _Shreya went to her room and starts packing her clothes….Daya came their runningly….He took her sarees from suitcase to almirah….But Shreya put the once more in her bag….Daya repeats his action…._

 **Shreya:** Agar aapko yeah lag raha hai ki mere kapde wahaan nahi jaayenge to main ghar nahi jaaungi…..To aap galat sochte hai….

 **Daya:** Yaar tumhe apne ghar kyun jaana hai….

 **Shreya:** Aapse koi poochta hai ki aap yahaan apne ghar mein kyun rehte hai…..Nahi na…..To aap kyun pooch rahe mujhse….

 **Daya:** Kyun Ki…..Kyun Ki….Main Pati hu tumhara…..Haq hai mera…..

 **Shreya:** Pati….

 _And she gave him a frustrating smile…._

 **Shreya:** Main yahaan se jaa rahi hun kyun ki yahaan meri jaan ko khatra hai….Mere so called pati mujhe maar daalna jo chahte hai….

 **Daya:** Tum kya bakwas kari jaa rahi ho….Main kyun marwaana chahunga tumhe….

 **Shreya:** Aapka bracelete kahaan hai….

 _Daya looked toward his hand…..Yes his bracelet is nowhere to seen…._

 **Daya:** Vo vo to kahin…..

 **Shreya:** Yeah raha…..Jaanna chahenge kahaan milaa mujhe yeah….

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 _Shreya went to market as stated by Dadi and Daya's mother…..She does her shopping as per the list…..Suddenly there is a gun shot….The bullet touches her hand and she comes to floor…..She ran towards the direction of the person….As she caught him…_

 **Shreya:** Ek CID officer pe goli chalaane ka matlab samajhte ho…..Chalo….

 **Person:** Nahi mam mujhe kuch mat karna….Main majboor tha…..Sahab ne kaha tha ki agar aapko nahi maara to vo mujhe meri Biwi ke ilaaj ke paise nahi denge…..

 **Shreya:** kaun hai tumhaare sahab….

 **Person:** Naam to nahi pata par haan lambe se thore mote se aur aur haan yeah bracelet pehante hai…..

 _Shreya looked towards the bracelet…..Yes it's of Daya…._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 **Shreya:** Apni nafrat ke chalte aaj aapne apni saari hadde paar kar di…..Main iss ghar mein aur nahi reh sakti….Bilkul nahi….

 _Shreya took her bag and went from his home….Daya was feeling restless it's more than 10 hours that Shreya went from his home….._

 **Abhijeet** : Arre yaar tum kya raat bhar morning walk karte rahoge….

 **Daya:** Vo kuch nahi main to jaa hi raha tha…..

 **Abhijeet:** Pichle 4 ghante se yahi sun raha hu…..Agar itna miss kar raha hai to call kar le na…..

 **Daya:** Kiya na maine 75 baar…..Vo mera call receive nahi kar rahi…

 **Abhijeet:** 75 baar?

 **Daya:** Tumhe bhi lagta hai na Shreya kissi musibat mein hai main uske ghar mein jaaun aur dekh ke aaun?

 _Abhijeet smiled…._

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya theek hai…..Uski abhi 5 minute pehle Taarika se baat hui hai…..Main to issliye pooch raha tha kyun ki tum kissi ko call karo vo bhi 75 baar impossible…..Itna paanv to tum kissi ke na padhte…..Aakhir tumhari biwi bhi tumhe ghumaane lagi…Badhiya hai…..badhiya…..

 **Daya:** Abhijeet mazzak ki baat nahi hai yeah…..Shreya mujh se naraaz hai….Main kaise bataaun…..

 _Daya finally tell everything from starting how he misbehaves with Shreya…How every time she understands him…..How he even does'nt know that she is a cid officer…..And now when she thinks he is the one who attacks on her….._

 **Abhijeet:** Itna sab kuch chal raha tha aur tune mujhe bataya nahi…..Maine kitni baar tumhe bataana chaha tha ki Shreya ek CID officer hai tumne kabhi sunaa hi nahi vo sab…..Vaah kaise pati ho tum apni patni ke baare mein kuch pata bhi hai tumhe….

 **Daya:** Main jaanta hu Abhijeet main galat hu…..Par ab mujhe ehsaas ho gaya hai…..Aur ab main sab theek karna chahta hu…..Par kaise….

 **Taarika:** Vo jaan ke jo tumhe nahi pata….

 _Daya looked towards Taarika at door…._

 **Taarika:** Sab pata hai mujhe Daya…..Bahut baar koshish ki thi maine ki tumhe sab bata du…..Par ruk gayi yeah soch ke ki tum samajh jaaoge…..Daya I know tumhe jo tumhari wife mein chahiye tha…..Vo shayad Shreya mein na ho…..Par kabhi tumne yeah jaanna chaha hai ki kya tumme vo quality hai jo Shreya ko apne husband mein chahiye…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aur tu yahaan kya kar raha hai jaa aur manaa ke laa usse…..

 **Taarika:** Haan Daya mannaa laao Shreya ko…..

 _Daya looked towards both Abhijeet and Taarika…And finally he made his decision…..Shreya was busy in doing household chores at her house when suddenly the door bell rings…Shreya looked towards clock it's 11:30 pm….._

 **Shreya:** Itni raat ko kaun hoga….

 _Shreya opened the door and was shocked to saw Daya there…._

 **Shreya:** Aap?Aap yahaan kya kar rahe hai….

 **Daya:** Tum mera phone kyun nahi uthaa rahi thi…..

 **Shreya:** Aap yeah poochne yahaan aaye hai…..

 **Daya:** Nahi tum theek ho yeah dekhne aaya tha…..

 **Shreya:** Theek hun main dekh liya ab jayiye….

 **Daya:** Arre tum badi dominating wife ban rahi ho….Apni wife se milna aaya hu main….

 **Shreya:** Kis khushi mein….

 **Daya:** Arre….tum….

 **Vishnu:** Kaun hai beta….

 _As Vishnu saw Daya…..He welcomed him whole heartedly…._

 **Vishnu:** Arre Daya beta aao aao…

 **Shreya:** Kya aao aao….Yeah koi samay hai kissi ke ghar mein aane ka….

 **Vishnu:** Shreya Damaad ji aaye hai…..Aise nahi kehte yeah bhi to unka hi ghar hai….

 **Shreya:** Par 11:30 baje aane ki kya zaroorat thi…..Kal bhi to aa sakte the….

 **Daya:** Vo Uncle…..Mujhe bhook lagi thi….

 **Shreya:** To kya aapke ghar mein khaana nahi milta hai….

 **Vishnu:** Tum chup raho Shreyaa….Priya…..Dekh na damaad ji aaye hai inke liye khaana lagaao….

 _Priya serves food to Daya…_

 **Daya:** Sirf daal chawal…

 **Shreya:** To aapko kya lagta hai raat ke 12 baje hum chappan bhog banaate hai….

 **Vishnu:** Shreya….Chup raho….

 **Priya:** Vo kal banaa denge Damaad ji…aaj adjust kar lijiye….

 **Shreya:** Kal kya banaa denge…..Khaana kha liya inne ab apne ghar jaaye…..

 **Daya:** Baba kya yeah mera ghar nahi hai…..Kya main yahaan kuch din ruk nahi sakta….

 **Vishnu:** Arre kyun nahi aap jab tak chahe yahaan ruk sakte hai….Shreya inhe room mein le jaao neend aa rahi hogi inhe…..

 _Daya starts yawning…._

 **Daya:** Ji Baba neend to bahut aa rahi hai….

 _Daya and Shreya went to their room…..The bed is small as compared to Daya's room….Even the room is smaller than Daya's bathroom…..He knows its somewhere impossible for him to adjust here…..But then he looked towards Shreya….._

 **Daya(pov):** If Shreya can adjust at my house then I should adjust…..

 _He took the bedsheet and was about to sleep at bed….._

 **Shreya:** Ruk jayiye…..

 _Daya looked toward her direction…..She was looking kinda funny when she is trying to stop him…._

 **Daya:** Kya hua….

 **Shreya:** Aap yahaan nahi so sakte….

 **Daya:** Kyun….Bed sone ke liye hi hota hai na…..

 **Shreya:** Par yeah mera bed hai….

 **Daya:** Matlab….

 **Shreya:** Ispe sirf main aur meri jaaneman soti hai….

 **Daya:** Jaaneman….

 **Shreya:** Matlab meri kitaabe….Aap neeche so jaayiye….Vaise bhi aap binaa invitation ke aaye hai….

 **Daya:** You mean tum aur tumhari so called jaaneman kitaabe upar soyoge aur main neeche….

 **Shreya:** Haan vaise bhi meri bed aap ka mota shareer jhel nahi sakti…..

 **Daya:** What? Mota kaha tumne mujhe….

 **Shreya:** Haan to aap mote hai….Vaise bhi aapke ghar mein main sofe mein soti thi na…..To aap mere ghar mein neeche kyun nahi so sakte…..

 _Daya puts his bedsheet at floor…._

 **Shreya:** Aap sach mein neeche soyoge….Aap gussa hoke ghar nahi jaaoge….

 _Daya smiled….._

 **Daya:** Meri badtameezi karne se tum ghar se aa gayi thi?Nahi na…..To main kaise jaa sakta hu…..Kitne tbhi tu kar le sitam has has ke sahenge hum…..Yaar hum jaayenge nahi sanam teri kasam…..Sanam teri kasam…..

 _He starts singing the song and slept at floor….Shreya looked towards him whole night…._

 **Shreya(pov):** Yeah mujhe chedhne aaye hai yahaan ab inhe taqleef mein dekh ke main kaise so sakti hu…..

 _Shreya got up and puts cousion at Daya's head…..She covered him with blanket and slept just beside him…..Daya open his eyes as she slept just beside him…He looked towards her face and smiled…He kissed her at her forehead….._

 **Daya:** Pagal…..

 _She adjusts herself and puts her head at his chest….Daya hugged her by waist and both fall asleep….._

 **AT Morning….**

 _Daya got up….It's 10 in morning….._

 **Daya:** Oh no I got late….

 _He came down…_

 **Vishnu:** Damaad ji aap uth gaye…..

 **Daya:** Ji Baba….Vo….

 **Vishnu:** Aap jaa ke fresh ho jayiye…..Hum naashta lagaate hai…..

 _Daya went and go freshen up…. As he went to bathroom…_

 **Daya:** Shreya…..Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Kya hai…..

 **Daya:** Shreya paani nahi aa raha hai…..

 **Shreya:** Kaise aayega…..Yahaan paani 10:30 baje tak hi aata hai…..

 **Daya:** To ab main kya karun…..Saabun lagaa hai meri aankhon mein…..Aah…..Aah jal raha hai…..

 **Shreya:** Aap rukiye…..

 _Shreya went outside and bring a water bucket….._

 **Shreya:** Lijiye aankh dhul lijiye…..

 _She passed the bucket but Daya holds her hand and pulls her inside….._

 **Shreya:** Aap kya kar rahe hai….

 **Daya:** Aah aah jal raha hai….

 _Shreya saw him half naked but he is screaming in pain…..She pours water at his face….._

 **Shreya:** Kya zaroorat thi aapko yahaan aane ki…..Jab aapse yahaan adjust nahi ho sakta to yeah naatak kyun…..Pata nahi kyun kar rahe ho aap pehle mujhe baahar nikaal rahe the ab aa gayi hu to peeche peeche aa gaye

 _She was about to go but Daya held her hand and pulls her towards him…..Their lips are inches apart…..Daya looked directly towards her eyes…._

 **Daya:** Tumhe kya lagta hai…..Jaante huye ki tum mujhse gussa ho…..Jaante huye ki main yahaan adjust nahi kar sakta…..Still main yahaan kyun aaya honga….Kyun honga main idhar…..

 _Shreya tries to lose herself from his grip…._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe kya pata….

 _Daya pulls her once again….And starts coming towards her…..Her heart starts beating up fastly….He kissed her near her ears…..And then whispers…_

 **Daya:** Because I love you stupid…..

 _He took his towel from her side and left her their alone in bathroom…._

 **So I end this chappy now tell me how was it…..Sirf do chappy bache hai then this story will end I hope you liked it….Please do reviews and show your love…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for late and short update…..I will extend the chapters of story because I can't write long chapters due to my exams…..I hope you will enjoy this story…Please do review…..**

 _Shreya was shocked after hearing Daya's confession…..At one side her heart wants her to know that Daya is truly in love with her but at other side all the things that happens till now…..She does'nt want to believe this fact….She came back to her room as she was engrossed in her thoughts Daya saw her and thought to make fun of her…._

 **Daya:** Kya soch rahi ho Shreya…..

 _Shreya looked towards his direction…..His naughty grin is actually irritating her….._

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahi main to…..

 **Daya(shout):** Main to soch rahi thi ki aapne mujhe Pappi(kiss) di…

 **Shreya:** Shut up…Dheere boliye yeah aapka ghar nahi hai yahaan aap bolenge to aas paas ke padosi tak sunte hai please volume slow rakhiye…..

 **Daya:** To sunne do main kaun sa kissi se darta hu…..Aur main kaun sa kissi aur ki Biwi ko Pappi(kiss) de raha hoon…..

 **Shreya:** Shhh…..Shhhh…Papa sun lenge kya sochenge vo humaare baare mein….

 **Daya(innocently):** Kya sochenge Papa…..

 **Shreya:** Zyada innocent banne ki zaroorat nahi hai…..Aap…Aap yahaan kar kya rahe hai…Ghar jayiye apne…

 _Daya puts his hand at Shreya's shoulder….._

 **Daya:** Ab to mera wahi ghar hai jo tumhaara hai….

 _Shreya freed herself….._

 **Shreya:** You are really…I just hate you…..

 _And she ran from there…..As she moved to the drawing room she saw the new AC, microwave and new bedsheet,blanket at her house….._

 **Shreya:** Papa yeah sab kya hai…..

 **Vishnu:** Beta vo Daya aaya hai na…..Usse humari tarah aise rehne ki aadat nahi hai…..To maine socha ki kuch samaan le aaun…..

 **Shreya:** Par Papa inn sab ki kya zaroorat thi…..Kuch din ki hi to baat hai…

 **Vishnu:** Tu samajhti nahi hai Shreya…Daya ko aadat nahi hai…Maine uske ghar mein kaam kiya hai bachpan se vo AC mein hi sota hai…..Vo yahaan kaise….

 **Priya:** Rehne do Shreya Papa maanne waale nahi…..Dekh rahi ho kitni fizool kharchi kar rahe hai…..

 **Vishnu:** Tum to chup raho Priya kya jab bade damaad ji ghar aaye the tab hum naya samaan nahi laaye the…..Tab to tumhe yeah sab fizool kharchi nahi lag rahi thi….

 **Shreya:** Papa tab ki baat aur thi tab humne kuch hazaar rupay kharch kiye the…..Itne branded samaan ki kya zaroorat hai…..

 _Shreya saw Daya coming out of the room…._

 **Shreya:** Kyun aaye hai aap yahaan?Aapko mujhe taqleef dene ke allawa koi kaam nahi hai…..Aap jahaan ke Raja babu vahaan rahiye na kyun humaare ghar mein tufaan laa rahe hai…Aap jayiye apne ghar…..

 **Vishnu:** Shreya yeah kya badtameezi hai…..Kya kahi jaa rahi ho….

 **Shreya:** Badtameezi main kar rahi hu…..Aap yeah sab jiske liye kar rahe hai vo insaan vahi hai jisne aap par drug smuggling ka ilzaam lagaaya kitne ghante aapko bithaaye rakha…Jaanti hun main sab Baba…..Aap inhe maaf kaise kar sakte hai…..

 **Daya:** Mujhe inn sab cheezo ki koi zaroorat nahi Uncle…..Aur Shreya sahi to keh rahi hai…..Maine bahut galtiyan ki hai aap par ilzaam lagaana meri sabse badi galti thi ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dijiyega…..

 _Daya folds his hand infront of Vishnu…..But Vishnu held his hand….._

 **Vishnu:** Nahi Damaad Ji aapne kuch galat nahi kiya…..Aur yeah sab main aapke liye nahi apne liye kar raha hoon…..Phir chahe kissi ko acha lage ya buraa yeah mera ghar hai yahaan kya hoga vo main sochunga…..

 _Vishnu said the last line while looking towards both Priya and Shreya….Shreya went inside by ending this topic for now….._

 **After some hours…..**

 **Priya:** Shreya aaj na mere haath mein bahut dard ho raha kya tu kapde dhul degi…..

 **Shreya:** Di itni si baat main kar dungi…..Aap jaa ke araam kariye…..

 _Shreya went inside the bathroom…..She dips clothes in bucket and move outside to take soap…..As she reach there she saw Daya there….._

 **Shreya:** Aap yahaan kya kar rahe hai…..

 **Daya:** Vo main…..

 **Shreya:** Vo main kya…..Kuch bolenge…..Aapke liye AC lag gaya hai na well furnished cheeze aa gayi hai go and enjoy them humaari choti si duniya mein aag kyun lagaa rahe hai…..

 **Daya** : Main jaa hi raha tha…..

 _Shreya saw Daya was hiding his hand from one side….._

 **Shreya:** Kya chupaa rahe hai…..

 **Daya:** Arre kuch nahi….

 **Shreya:** Jhoot mat boliye…..Aap bhool rahe ho to bataa dun ki I am a CID officer bahut ache se jaanti hu…Criminal ko pakadna mere baayen haath ka khel hai dikhaayiye…..

 _Shreya moves her hand at backside of Daya…..But suddenly his phone rang…He kept hiding his hand…._

 **Shreya:** Ab phone to nikaaliye…..

 **Daya(with a naughty grin):** Tum hi nikaal do na…..

 **Shreya:** Main kyun aapke haath nahi hai…..Yaa unme mehandi lagi hai…..

 **Daya:** Please nikaal do na jaaneman…

 **Shreya:** Stop calling me all this…You are too irritating…..

 _Shreya puts her hand at his pocket…..She saw the caller Id it's from home…She picked the call….._

 **Dm:** Daya beta kahaan hai tu…..

 _Shreya looked towards Daya in disbelief…..She puts her hand at speaker and asks to daya….._

 **Shreya:** Aap ghar pe bataa ke nahi aaye…..

 **Daya:** Vo…..vo main bhul gaya…..

 **Shreya:** Aap kaun si emergency mein aaye the yahaan jo bhul gaye…

 _Shreya holds the phone to talk with Daya's mother….._

 **Shreya:** Maa vo Daya…..Vo mere ghar pe…..

 **DM:** To Daya tumhaare ghar pe hai…Yeah ladka bhi na…..Main subah se pareshaan ho rahi bataa ke to jaata…Vahaan sab theek hai Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Ji maa sab theek hai,…..Daya bhi theek hai…Vo main hi apna kuch samaan bhul gayi thi aur Daya ko call kar diya…I am sorry…Unki galti nahi hai…..

 _She disconnected the call and gives the phone to Daya…Daya was looking towards her….._

 **Shreya:** Kya dekh rahe hai aap….

 **Daya(smiled):** Yahi ki even tum gussa ho tum phir bhi mera saath nahi chodogi…..Nahi chodogi na…..

 _Shreya looked towards him….._

 **Shreya:** Yeah zakhm dekh rahe hai aap….

 _Daya looked towards that gun's mark at her shoulder…._

 **Shreya:** Sochiye ki main kitni badi pagal hu…..Iss zakhm ka dard mujhe ho raha phir bhi uss insaan ko bacha rahi hoon jo uske laayak bhi nahi hai…..Kya karun maine pyaar hi kissi aise se kiya hai jo uss pyaar ke laayak bhi nahi hai…Aap jayiye yahaan se please…..

 _Tears fell from Shreya's eyes…..Daya came from there and sat at chair of her room…..Here he saw Shreya's childhood photo…Even in the simple frock she looks too beautiful…There is a small showcase there where her medal and trophies are kept…She has got several certificate in singing, several in dancing some in acting,some in creative writing…She is muli talented…That's what he got to know after that…_

 **Vishnu:** Kya dekh rahe ho Daya…..

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi Uncle bas yeah sab…Shreya sach mein bahut talented hai…..

 **Vishnu:** Haan hai to…..Par usse zyada mehanti hai…..Maine apni beti ko kabhi haar maante nahi dekha…..Life ke har mushkil daur pe vo muskurati rahi hai…Daya humaare paas paise zyada nahi the…..Par Shreya ne kam paiso mein khushiyon ko batorna sikha diya….

 _Daya smiled while listening to Shreya's father….._

 **Vishnu:** Main to tumhare ghar ka naukar hi rehta Daya…..Par Shreya ne mujhe samjhaaya ki main kuch kar sakta hu apne bacho ke liye…..Aaj kam kamaata hu par jitna hai usme khush hu kam se kam koi sharm ki naukari nahi…

 _Vishnu wipes his tears….._

 **Vishnu:** Vaise tumne Shreya ki list dekhi…..

 **Daya:** Kaun si list?

 **Vishnu:** Vahi uske sapno ke raajkumaar ki qualities aao main dikhaata hu…..

 _Vishnu took Shreya's diary…..It's kind of her school diary even the writing is of small child…The pages are torn but still everything is decorated as compared to a small child design….._

 **Vishnu:** Bahut chote se apni shaadi ke sapne sajaaye the meri Shreya ne…..Dekho kya kya likha hai uss Pagal ne…..Dekho yeah hai list…..

 _Shreya came there and saw Vishnu handovering her notebook to Daya…..She came running towards there…..And took that notebook….._

 **Shreya:** Baba…..Aap meri personal cheezein kyun dikhaa rahe ho….

 **Vishnu:** Arre Daya ke liye hi to likha hai padhne de usse…..Bhap…..

 _Daya smiled while holding her notebook…._

 **Shreya:** Apne daant dikhaane band kariye….

 **Vishnu:** Shreya…..Padhiye na Damaad ji…..

 **Daya:** First uss akdoo insaan ko mujh pe bharosa hona chahiye humesha har waqt…..Iss baat ka bharosa ki main kuch bhi kar sakti hoon…..

 _Daya looked toward Shreya and remembers the first time he met her…..Without even knowing about her he believed that she is uneducated…"Main keh raha hoon na kar do you gawaar …..Naukraani nahi to"(chapter 2)….._

 **Daya:** Second Vo mujhe humesha motivate kare…..

 _Daya and Shreya remembered the time whenever he said to her " Tum kaise kuch karogi you are uneducated…..Tumhe to english bhi nahi aati how can you be with me"….._

 **Daya:** Third He must compromise…

 _Daya smiled while remembering all the time he made her compromise she slept at sofa daily…._

 **Daya:** Fourth Vo meri family ko bhi apni family samjhe…..

 _Shreya looked towards him and remembers how Daya accused her father for drug smuggling….._

 **Daya:** Fifth Vo mujhe kabhi neecha dikhaane ki koshish na kare…..

 _Shreya snatched the diary this time…..She can't heard more…Even Daya's voice got choked off…..Vishnu got a call and he went away…..Daya was continuously observing Shreya for some seconds….._

 **Daya:** I am sorry Shreya…..I know I have no qualities of your ideal husband but…..

 **Shreya:** No but…Daya…..No…..Aap mein ek ideal husband ke kya…..Ek ache insaan ki bhi koi quality nahi hai…..Aap kehte the na ki yeah shaadi aapki ek galti hai…Now I am telling you…Yeah shaadi meri zindagi ki sabse badi galti hai…..

 _Shreya went from their in angry mode…._

 **AT NIGHT…..**

 _Shreya is too happy because today her favourite dish kheer is being made…..She served that at bowl…..And was about to eat it…But Daya push that bowl and whole dish came to floor….._

 **Shreya(shouts):** Yeah kya badtameezi hai…..

 **So I end this chapter now…..Tell me do you like this story…..I think I may have to extend one two chapters because I can't give you big update I hope you will like it…..Please do reviews…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**  
 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the new chapter for all of you…..Sorry for late update actually my final semester exam is on that's why I have no time for fanfiction…I hope you will all like this chapter…..Love you all…..Thank you for reviews and reading my story…**

 _Shreya is happy after so many days she is going to enjoy her favourite dish at home….That too made by her beloved elder sister…She served Kheer at bowl and is about to eat a spoon…But Daya came there running and pushes the bowl at floor….._

 **Shreya:** Yeah kya badtameezi hai Daya….

 **Daya:** Vo Shreya…..Main…..Tum yeah kheer nahi khaa sakti thi….

 **Shreya:** Kyun…Oh to aap lagta hai ki it's too unhygienic…..Mr Daya stop this nonsense yeah aapka ghar nahi hai jahaan sirf aapki marzi chalegi….

 **Daya:** Shreya yeah kheer khaane laayak nahi thi…Isme….

 **Shreya:** Isme kya?

 _But Daya got a call and he went outside…..Shreya made her face and starts cleaning the space…..As she starts cleaning she saw the change in floor's colour…_

 **Shreya:** It means kheer mein kuch milaa tha….

 _Shreya went outside to dump the waste in dustbin…..There she saw her father and her elder sister standing at one side…Vishnu slaps Priya….._

 **Vishnu:** Tujhe pata bhi hai tune kya kiya hai…..

 **Priya:** Kya kiya hai maine Baba…Haan aisa kiya ki aap mujh pe haath uthaa rahe…..

 **Vishnu:** Tune Shreya ko maarne ki koshish ki…Shreya ko…..

 _Shreya heard everything with disbelief…..How her own elder sister tries to kill her…Not once but several times…_

 **Vishnu:** Jab mere bag mein drugs mile…..Tabhi mujhe shaq hua…..

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 **Daya:** Baba mujhe pata hai aap ne kuch nahi kiya I do believe you…..Par yeah bhi pata hai ki koi hai jo aap par yeah ilzaam lagwaana chahta hai…Baba humein jaanna hoga ki vo insaan yeah kyun kar raha hai…..

 **Vishnu:** Mera yahaan kaun dushman hoga…..

 **Daya:** Koi to hai…..Baba main sab dhoond lunga…Aap bas yahaan baithiye agar aapko pareshaani hui to Shreya ko acha nahi lagega…Aur main nahi chahta ki usse koi dukh ho…..

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 **Vishnu:** CCTV mein Daya ne tumhe dekh liya tha…Par phir bhi usne tumhe nahi pakra pata hai kyun…Kyun ki vo nahi chahta ki Shreya ko dukh ho yeah jaan ke…..Phir bhi tumne Shreya pe jab hamla karwaaya to Daya ka bracelet use kiya…..Tum apni behan ko maarne ke peeche itni pagal ho gayi ki khaulte hue paani mein usse kapde dhone bhej diya…Agar Daya sahi samay nahi pahuchta to pata hai Shreya ki jaan chali jaati…..

 _Shreya remembered the time…..Daya reaches at bathroom…He was tryng to help her…Save her…..But she thought he was there to play with her feelings…Even in that process his hand got burnt…But he does'nt share his pain with her….._

 **Vishnu:** Aur abhi tumne uski kheer mein zehar…Tumhe jail jaana hi chahiye…..

 **Priya:** Nahi Baba…..I am sorry baba…..Main andhi ho gayi thi…Mujhse bardaasht nahi ho raha tha ki Shreya mujhse zyada aapki chaheti hai…Maine galti ki hai Baba main maafi maang lungi…Main kuch bhi kar lungi par mujhe jail mat bhejiye…..Please Baba…..Please…..

 _Priya starts crying infront of Vishnu…..While Shreya came to her room she continues crying…..This was really painful for her…Her sister tries to kill her multiple times and the person at whom she was shouting from 2 days…Is the one who saved her….She does'nt know when while crying she drifted to sleep…_

 **AT MORNING…..**

 _Shreya got up…The painful memory of last night is haunting her…..But she consoles herself…..She looked around and got to know Daya was not here…He does'nt came at night….._

 **Shreya:** Baba main bureau jaa rahi hu…..

 _She got ready in her uniform….It's her first day as a regular officer in CID Mumbai…She wears pink shirt and black pant…..Took her CID batch and her gun and left for bureau…._

 **AT BUREAU**

 **Freddy:** Sir humari bhi zindagi kharaab hai…..Koi Sunday nahi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Sahi keh rahe ho Freddy…..Acha khaasa main newspaper padh raha tha ki call aa gaya important mission hai…Aa jaao….

 **Daya:** Being a CID Officer is really tough….But I think for a lady it's just close to impossible…..

 **Purvi:** Yes sir…..And for married woman it's a disaster…..

 _As they were busy in their chattering two new officers enters at bureau….._

 **Vineet:** Inspector Vineet reporting on duty sir….

 **Shreya:** Inspector Shreya reporting on duty sir…..

 _Everone looked towards door…..They smiled while looking towards new officers…Daya looked towards Shreya…She looks indeed very beautiful in this new avatar her pink shirt and black pant…Her hair tied in bun and her confidence is attracting him at every second…_

 **Abhijeet:** Welcome Vineet and Shreya…..

 _Everyone welcomes Vineet and Shreya…._

 **Daya:** Welcome Vineet…..Hello Inspector Shreya…..

 _The sentence "Inspector Shreya" really shows how much he is proud to have her in bureau….._

 _Shreya extends her hand….._

 **Shreya:** Thank you Daya Sir…..

 _Daya handshake with her…..She gave him a sweet smile and as they do the handshake…..Day goes like this….One case was reported and that got solved at the end of day…..Daya can observe that Shreya is too different when she came in her avatar…She is too formal at work…_

 **Abhijeet:** Chal Daya ghar chalte hai…..

 _Daya looked toward Shreya while listening to his elder brother….._

 **Daya:** Main do minute mein aaya…..

 _He went toward Shreya….._

 **Daya:** Shreya….

 **Shreya:** Yes sir….

 **Daya:** You don't have to call me that…..I know you are angry at me but…..Atleast sir mat bulaao…..

 **Shreya(loudly):** To kya bulaaun main aapko…..

 _Everyone looked towards there side….._

 **Daya:** Sab sunn rahe hai Shreya…..

 **Shreya(loudly):** To apne pati se baat kar rahi hoon…..Kissi aur ke thore na hai…..

 _Daya looked towards her and she wink at him….She held his hand and moved where Abhijeet is standing….._

 **Shreya:** Daya aur main 10 minute mein aate hai bhaiya…..

 _Shreya took Daya to cafeteria…_ _.._ _Daya was bit confused due to her behavior….._

 **Daya:** Kya kar rahi ho Shreya?

 _Shreya starts moving up his sleeves…._

 **Shreya:** Aapko nahi pata main kya kar rahi hoon…..

 _And she gave him a sweet smile….She saw the burnt mark at his hand and applied ointment on it…._

 **Shreya:** Pata hai…..Subah se lagaa sakti thi par tab main gusse mein thi….

 **Daya:** Thi?

 **Shreya:** Ab nahi hoon…..Matlab zyada gussa nahi hoon….Thank you…Priya di ko arrest nahi karne ke liye…..Thank you meri jaan bachaane ke liye…..I will not say ki inn sab se main vo sab bhool gayi hoon…..Par haan I am willing to give you one chance…

 _Daya smiled….._

 **Daya:** Aaaaah…

 _Shreya looked at his hand she has pressed his wound….._

 **Shreya:** Sorry sorry…

 _And she starts blowing on it….._

 **Daya:** Vaise I loved it…..

 **Shreya:** What?

 **Daya:** Your anger….I will come tumhe apne saath le jaane…..Ab kuch din apne ghar reh lo…..Phir to zindagi bhar mere saath hi rehna hai…..

 _Dareya smiled…..Daya went to his house…..While Shreya went to hers….._

 **AT NIGHT**

 _Daya called Shreya….._

 **Daya:** Kya kar rahi ho?

 **Shreya:** Kheer banna rahi hu…..

 **Daya:** Arre wah tumhaari favourite dish…..

 **Shreya:** Haan Priya di to ab yahaan hai nahi…..khud hi banana padh rahi hai…Apne haath ki ghatiya si kheer khaani padegi…

 **Daya:** Ghatiya kyun tum banna rahi ho tasty hi hogi…..Vaise bhi you cook so well…..

 **Shreya:** One minute….Aaj kya baat hai…..Aap pehli baar meri tareef kar rahe hai…..I am impressed…..

 **Daya:** Ab se madam aap har roz impress hone waali hai…..So be ready….

 _Shreya smiled….._

 **Daya:** I love you Shreya….

 _Shreya was shocked to hear his confession in such a unexpected time….._

 **Daya:** I know koi taiyaari ke saath nahi bol raha but kya karun…Tumse pyaar kaun sa kissi taiyaari se hua tha…I love you and I wish I will be able to be your ideal husband…Phone rakhta hoon abhi aur baat nahi kar paaunga…..

 _Daya cuts the call…Shreya smiled at his tactics….._

 **NEXT DAY**

 _Shreya came to bureau and as she sat her chair…She saw a small box beside her seat…..Their is chit attached to it….._

" _ **TO the girl who always stay beside me at every circumstances…You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life…A small beautiful gift to a beautiful woman….."**_

 _She opened the box…It consist of earings…..And another chit inside it…._

" _ **It's not of diamond…..Nakli hai…..Par mera pyaar asli hai…..For you because you have shown me love does'nt come with the prie tag it comes with the feeling….."**_

 _Shreya smiled while looking towards Daya…..Who was too busy in acting that he is too busy at his work…..She wore the earings…And went to his desk….._

 **Shreya:** Sir…..I mean Daya I have checked the file…Everything is fine…..

 _And she puts her hair at backside…Daya saw the earing…..Even not looking to the file he replied….._

 **Daya:** It's perfectly fine…..It looks like this is made just for you…..

 _Daya and Shreya heard the other officers chattering….._

 **Freddy:** Daya Sir aur Shreya kitne sahi hai na office time is office time…..

 **Pankaj:** Jee Sir…..So busy at work…..

 _Daya and Shreya laughed while listening to them….._

 **AT LUNCH TIME…..**

 _Everyone is enjoying the lunch time…..Shreya was seated with all the officers…..Suddenly the senior Daya Abhijeet and Taarika enters…..They sit with the other cops…._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya baatein ho rahi hai…..

 **Freddy:** Sir we are discussing the best thing we go after marriage…..

 **Daya:** Acha vo kya…..

 _Daya asked while looking toward Shreya….._

 **Freddy:** Sir we got a person whom we can annoy for rest of the life…..

 _Every person share a laugh…Daya look toward Shreya as she was enjoying it…._

 **Daya:** Vaise we enjoy so many things in marriage…kyun Shreya…..

 _Shreya looked towards him…..She is really blushing at this moment by eyes she tries to stop him…..But he continues stairing at her….._

 **Taarika:** Kya? Bataao na Shreya…..

 _Taarika tries to pull her leg….._

 **Shreya:** Vo…..Mujhe kaise pata hoga….Daya ne kaha unse poochiye…..

 **Daya:** Shreya jhoot mat bolo…..You know main kya keh raha hoon…..

 _Shreya blushed too hard…..She wants to die at this moment and Daya was too busy in her pulling her leg…._

 **Shreya:** Main jaa rahi hoon…..

 _Daya held her hand…..And made her sit….._

 **Daya:** I mean the way other person blush over your things…..

 _Everyone smiled while looking towards Shreya…..She hit him at his shoulder….._

 **Shreya:** You are too much…..

 _She ran from there….._

 **AT Evening…..**

 **Shreya:** Apna khayaal rakhiyega Bhabhi main chalti hu….

 _Shreya said these words and starts moving to her house…..Daya's car came infront of her….._

 **Shreya:** Aap?

 **Daya:** Chalo main tumhe chod deta hoon…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi main chali jaungi aapko late hoga…..Aap jayiye….

 _Daya opens the gate and come towards her….._

 **Daya:** Tum chal rahi ho ya nahi…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi…..Kahaan to ek baar…..

 **Daya:** Main phir se pooch raha hoon chal rahi ho ya nahi…..

 **Shreya:** Main hi phir se keh rahi hoon…Nahi…..

 _But before Shreya could complete her sentence Daya lift her in bridal style…Shreya looked around…..Purvi and Taarika are laughing by watching them…While Pankaj and Freddy exchanged there glances…Daya make her sit in car…She was too shy to look towards anyone…..That's why she kept looking at downwards….._

 **Daya:** Ab to hum baahar nikal aaye hai…..ab tum upar dekh sakti ho…..

 **Shreya** : Daya…What was that?Aap pagal hai kya…..You are too much…..Really…..

 _Daya smiled looking towards her….._

 **Daya:** Don't worry everything is fine…..Waise bhi hum husband wife hai…..

 **Shreya:** Husband wife huh…..Main aapse gussa hoon kahin se lagta hai yeah…..

 **Daya:** Yeah to tumhari problem hai tumhe gussa hona nahi aata…..

 **Shreya:** Aata hai mujhe aur main nahi aane waali ghar waapis…..

 **Daya:** Dekha jaayega…..Abhi to tum pahuch gayi ho…..

 **Shreya:** Main nahi aaungi nahi bilkul nahi…Main sachi gussa hoon…..

 _Shreya took her bag and start mocing to her house…But she got pulled near the trees…..She was about to shout but Daya puts hand at her mouth….He hugged her tightly…..'_

 **Daya:** I miss you….

 _Shreya start melting in her arms….._

 **Shreya:** Chodiye mujhe…..

 _But Daya resisted she finally gave up…..He kissed at her forehead…_

 **Daya:** keh dena appne baba se…..Dilwale dulhaniya le jaayenge….

 _And he winked looking towards her…._

 **I end this chapter now….Only one chapter is left…..And please do reviews…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here is the new chapter for all of you...Thank you for reading this complete story and reviewing its all chapters...It is the last one show your love yor the story by reviewing it one last time...**

 _Shreya was sleeping peacefully at her bed...Her beautiful dream got disturbed...As she got kissed by her beloved husband at cheek...Shreya opened her eyes frightendly..._

 **Shreya:** Aap yahaan kya kar rahe hai Daya...

 _She adjust her blanket..._

 **Daya:** This is also my house...Baba ne kahaa hai main yahaan kabhi bhi aa jaa sakta hoon...

 **Shreya** : Par abhi to 5 baj rahe hai...Abhi aap...

 _Daya puts his finger at her lips..._

 **Daya:** Shhhhh...Bahut bolti ho tum...Tum hi batao kya karega vo pati jiski biwi ek hafte se apne maayke mein padhi hai...Vo bhi usse naraaz ho ke...

 **Shreya:** Aap hi ne to kaha tha ki jab tak chaho tab tak yahaan raho...

 **Daya:** Haan kyun ki at the end dilwaale dulhaniya le hi jaayenge...

 _Shreya smiled as she listened it..._

 **Daya:** Hassi...Hassi...Andar hi andar mari jaa rahi ho mere saath vaapis jaane ke liye tum,...

 **Shreya(blushed):** Shut up...Aap bataayenge ki aap yahaan kya kar rahe hai...

 _Daya passed her a bowl..._

 **Daya:** This one is for you...

 _Shreya looked towards the bowl it contains a chocolate fondue...A dark chocolate with lots of cream her favourite dish...Daya has arranged fancy plates of cut up pieces of fruit, like strawberries, bananas, pineapples along with cookies..._

 **Shreya:** It's too beautiful...Kahaan se khareeda aapne...

 _Daya's face fell of...He remembered how disastorously he prepared this one for her..._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS...**

 **Rahul:** Chal Daya hum chocolate manga lete hai market se...We can't do this...

 **Daya:** Kyun nahi...Jab raayta hum dono ne mil ke failaaya tha...Jab tu gadhbadh mere saath kar sakta hai to kya usse sudhaarne ke liye koi kaam nahi kar sakta...

 **Rahul:** Arre kar to raha hoon...Vaise ek baat hai Shreya bhabhi ko bhagaana jitna mushkil tha...Manana usse bhi zyada hai...

 **Daya:** Par hum yeah kar ke rahenge...Let's start...

 _Abhijeet and Taarika came to kitchen and saw the things all over the floor..._

 **Taarika:** daya tum raat ko kya bana rahe ho...

 **Rahul:** Bhabhi hum bharta banaa rahe hai...

 **Daya:** Shut up Rahul...Bhabhi vo main Shreya...

 **Taarika:** Laao main tumhari help kar deti hoon...

 **Daya:** No way Bhabhi main kar lunga...Aap jayiye so jayiye...I will manage...

 _Daya starts preparing it...He fails certain times but he never gave up..._

 **Rahul:** Bhai main thak gaya...I am going to sleep...

 _Rahul drifted to sleep...While Daya kept himself busy and after 10 hours finally he prepared the chocolate londe...And he went to Shreya's home..._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS...**

 **Daya:** Kaun si market khuli hoti hai subah 4 baje...Vahin se khareeda hai...

 **Shreya:** You mean aapne banaya hai yeah...Unbelievable...Main taste karun...

 _Shreya took a spoon and ate it..._

 **Shreya:** It's too tasty...Don't you wanna taste it...

 _Shreya pass the spoon to Daya...But he kept her hand at side...And held her face with his two hands...He kissed her at her lips...He sucked her lower lip...She moan while holding the bowl...It is about to be dropped from her hand but Daya hold the bowl..._

 **Daya:** It's really tasty...Too tasty...

 _Shreya smiled and she punches at his shoulder..._

 **Daya:** Aaah...Tumne hi to kaha tha taste it...

 **Shreya:** Haan aur aap thehre mere aagyaakaari pati...Jo kahungi vahi karenge...

 **Daya(naughtily):** To kahiye na hum karenge...

 _He said this sentence huskily...Shreya blushed too hard..._

 **Daya:** Nahi sachi tell me Shreya what can I do to make you feel more happier?What can I do that you will comeback at my home...I mean our home...I can't wait more...

 _Shreya looked towards his eyes...She knows his feelings are true...So much true that she can't resist him more...But still her heart stops her reminding her about all the thing..._

 **Shreya** : Daya main...

 _Daya's phone disturbed them..._

 **Daya:** I wish main iss phone ko aag lagaa sakta...Humesha disturb karta hai...One minute please...

 _Daya talked over the phone..._

 **Daya:** It's an emergency Shreya...We have to go to crime location right now...You be ready what should I do?Ghar jaaunga to late ho jaayega...

 _He looked towards his clothes...They looked bad due to flour and dust..._

 **Shreya** : DOn't worry I have a formal pant and Shirt for you...

 _Shreya went to almirah and gave him a dress...Daya looked towards it..._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry...Branded nahi hai you know na...Mere paas itne paise...

 **Daya:** Shhhh...Branded ki tension nahi hai...It's perfect...Main to yeah soch raha tha ki Tumhaare paas yeah kapde kaise...Iss ghar mein to koi ladka nahi hai...Tum kis ladke ke liye shopping kar rahi ho...

 _Shreya smiled..._

 **Shreya:** Apne boyfriend ke liye kiya tha...Socha aapko de du...

 **Daya(shocked):** Tumhara boyfriend tha?

 **Shreya:** Tha matlab the...Mere boyfriends the...

 **Daya:** Kitne...

 **Shreya:** Ab der nahi ho rahi...

 _Shreya went to get ready while Daya got ready in his new dress...She sat at his car...He looked disturbed..._

 **Shreya:** Chale...

 **Daya:** haan...Haan...Chalo...

 _Daya starts the car to move towards the place..._

 **Daya:** Shreya...I mean...i want to know...Did you kissed someone?

 _Shreya looked towards him..._

 **Shreya:** Aap abhi tak vahi baat soch rahe hai...

 **Daya:** Nahi tum bataao tumne kabhi kissi ladke ko kiss kiya hai...

 **Shreya:** Daya aap bhi uss type ke ladko jaise hai...Jo khud kuch bhi kare but they want their wife to be pure...You are really too much...

 **Daya(shouts):** Oh just shut up Shreya...

 _Shreya got silent...As he got serious...Daya get calm as he saw her scared face..._

 **Daya:** I am sorry Shreya...I never mean that...It's your life and I do believe ek ladke ko apne life partner ko choose karne ka jitna haq hai utna ek ladki ko bhi hona chahiye...I am not asking you this because I feel that you should not date anyone...I am asking this because...

 **Shreya:** Because...

 **Daya:** Tumne mujhe kabhi kiss nahi kiya...I am waiting for it...

 **Shreya:** I have'nt kissed anyone...I bought this shirt from super market for you...Phir lagaa aap to bas branded kapde pehante hai...

 **Daya:** No I can wear anything that you gift me...Kuch bhi...

 _Smile covered her lips...She smiled looking towards him...At this moment she surely want to kiss him...But for her bad luck they reached to CRIME SCENE..._

 **Pankaj:** Sir laash ko buri tarah se jalaa diya gayaa hai...

 **Shreya:** Laash ke kapde dekh ke to lagta hai yeah kissi ladki ki laash hai...

 **Purvi:** Sir zaroor yeah aadmi apni wife ko maar daalna chahta hoga...

 **Daya:** Par aakhir yeah hai kahaan apni wife ko iss haalat mein chod ke kahaan chala gaya yeah...

 _They send the body at forensic..._

 **Salunkhe:** Daya laash ek ladki ki hi hai...Isse jalaane se pehle ispe kayi baar chaaku ka vaar kiya gaya hai...

 **Shreya:** Sir aakhir baat kya ho sakti hai jo isne apni biwi ko aise maar daala...

 _Daya looked towards Shreya...She surely felt scared...The way body is destroyed gives current to everyone's heart...They proceed and finally caught the culprit..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kitne ghinone insaan ho tum...Apne extra maritial affair ke kaaran tumne apni seedhi saadi wife ko maar daala...

 **Pankaj:** Tum khud ko insaan bhi kaise keh sakte ho...

 **Man** : Kyun nahi maarta main usse haan...Kyun nahi...Aakhir usne mujhe diya kya...Aurat ka kaam subah uth ke apne pati ki sewa karna hai...Vo jo kahe vo karna hai...Uske paanv ki dhool hoti hai vo...Jab tak humara mann kare hum unke saath mazze le aur jab bhar jaaye to unhe humaari zindagi se chale jaana chahiye...

 _Daya gave him a hard slap..._

 **Daya:** Chup kar...Aurat kissi ke paanv ki dhul nahi hoti...Vo sahi waqt aaye to chandi ka roop bhi dhar sakti hai...humara samaaj hi kharaab hai kyun ki isme ladki ko dabne ke har mauke diye jaate hai...Aur ladke jo mann aata hai vo karte hai...Jab mann karta hai to unhe apna lete hai jab mann karta hai to unhe chod dete hai...

 _Shreya looked towards Daya...He had tears in his eyes...He is not able to complete his sentence..._

 **Daya:** Chodna to uss ladki ko chahiye tum jaise pati ko...Hum jaise pati ko...

 _Daya and Shreya looked towards each other..._

 **Daya:** Because we really does'nt deserve them...Kya sochte hai hum jab chahenge tab unhe paa lenge...Aur jab chahenge bhaga lenge...Kitni taqleef hoti hogi unn ladkiyon ko vo hum kabhi samajh hi nahi sakte...We really does'nt deserve them...

 _Daya went from there...Shreya followed him..._

 **Shreya:** Daya...Aap iss baat ko...

 **Daya:** You should go...you should go...today I realize kitna galat tha main...yahi haalat hoti hai na auraton ki main bhi inme se hi ek criminal hoon...Bas fark yeah hai ki mujhe mere crime ki sazza nahi milega...I am sorry Shreya...I am sorry ki main tumhaari keemat nahi samajh sakaa...I am sorry ki main tumhe kabhi vo nahi de sakaa jo tum deserve karti ho...You are best...I really does'nt deserve...I don't...

 _Daya went from there cryingly...Shreya stands there like a statue tears are flowing from her eyes...Daya went to beach...He sat their for many hours...Abhijeet called him..._

 **Daya:** Kya hua Abhijeet...

 **Abhijeet:** Kahaan hai tu raat ke das bajne ko hai...Jaldi ghar aa...

 **Daya:** Bhai main vo...

 **Abhijeet:** Kuch nahi sunna mujhe jaldi aa...

 _Abhijeet cut the call..._

 **Shreya:** Thank you Bhaiya...Thank you so much...

 **Abhijeet:** Tumne bahut acha kiya ki tum vaapis aa gayi Shreya...I know you were hurt but Daya ne apni galti se bahut kuch seekha hai...

 _Shreya smiled..._

 **Shreya:** Aati kaise nahi abhi to mujhe Taarika bhabhi ki madad karni aur aapke budhu bhai ko bahut kuch samjhaana hai...

 _Daya came to home it's 11'o clock...He heard someone is at kitchen..._

 **Daya** : Bhabhi mujhe bhook nahi hai aap so jayiye...

 _Daya took his things and moved to his room...He went to washroom and got freshen up...As he opened almirah for setting his clothes...He saw Shreya's sarees there...He got shocked...Shreya entered to room in her night pink coloured gown with food at plate...She closed the door and sat at bed..._

 **Shreya:** Daya aayiye khaana khaa lijiye...

 _Daya looked towards her...He had tears in his eyes..._

 **Daya:** Tum vaapis aa gayi...

 **Shreya:** Nahi mera bhoot hai main to thore derr mein aaungi...

 **Daya:** Maine to manna karra tha na...I don't deserve you...I really don't...

 _But he can't complete his sentence...Shreya kissed him tightly over his lips...Both were crying having tears at their eyes...Daya was shocked but he smiled under the kiss...When Shreya bite his lower lip...He can't except this thing from her...Her fingers are playing through his hair...She kissed him for atleast 5 minutes and left him for the need of oxygen..._

 **Shreya:** There is nothing to taste...Aapne kuch khaaya nahi...

 _She said the last sentence naughtily...And then she saw tears flowing from his eyes..._

 **Shreya:** Sh...Shhh...Aap bachon ki tarah kyun ro rahe hai...Poora chehra kharaab kar diya...Dekhiye naak bhi laal ho gayi hai...

 **Daya:** Main kya karun...This is first time someone has kissed me...Khushi ke aansoo hai yeah...

 _Shreya hugged him tightly..._

 **Shreya:** Mere bholu ram...This one is my first kiss too...Jo maine kisi ko ki hai...Ab main bhi roun kya...

 **Daya:** Tum kyun aayi...

 **Shreya:** Kyun ki main maa se ek hafte ki permission le ke gayi thi so aa gayi...

 **Daya:** To tum pehle hi iss din aane waali thi...Phir bhi main itna bhaaga...

 _Shreya nodded..._

 **Shreya:** Baat to sahi hai...

 **Daya:** I am sorry...

 _Shreya puts her finger at his lips..._

 **Shreya:** Saare romance ki na dhajiyaan na udaayiye I am sorry I am sorry keh ke...Main aapse gussa thi,,,,,Nahi hoon bilkul bhi nahi...Aur aap bacho ki tarah unn baaton ko dil mein mat lagaayiye...Vo aadmi ek ghatiya insaan tha...Aap nahi...Aapne mujhe taqleef nahi deni chahiye just aap ki choice alag thi...You deserves me...And you deserves more...

 _She gave him a small peck at his lips..._

 **Shreya:** Agar aapne ro liya ho to khaana khaa le...

 _Shreya feeds Daya with spoon he remain silent...But his eyes shows happiness since Shreya returned..._

 **Shreya:** Ek baat poochoon...

 **Daya:** Haan...

 **Shreya:** Aapne kabhi mujhe daanta kyun nahi...MAine aapse itni badi baat chupaayi kabhi kuch kahaa kyun nahi...

 **Daya:** Kyun ki main galat tha jo tumhe itna bada sach chupaana padha...

 **Shreya:** No no no...Main nahi jaanna chahti...Stop crying Daya...Literally stop...

 **Daya:** You are really my BIWI NO 1...

 **Shreya:** I am because I am good in romance too but for that stop crying...Hum kya jo bhi naya karenge usme aap royenge...Stop other wise...

 **Daya:** Otherwise kya?

 **Shreya(huskily):** I will scratch your shoulders...

 _Daya wiped his tears..._

 **Daya:** I am ready...

 **Shreya:** I love you a lot my dear husband...

 **Daya:** I love you my BIWI NO 1...

 _Daya held her and puts her head gently on bed...He kissed her tightly over the lips and then the private moment begins..._

 **So let them enjoy there private moment...Aage kya hua you know na...they lived happily together...Daya got her BIWI NO 1 DO You?**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**  
 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**

 **========================================THE END==================================**


End file.
